The Evillious Chronicles-PokeSpe Style!
by Sweetie147
Summary: Where characters from Pokemon Special are fitted into the roles of mothy/Akuno-P's widly popular and expansive dark fantasy story: The Evillious Chronicles. Now Up: Blink. Up Next: Handbeat Clocktower
1. Project: MA

**A/N: Hello there!**

**As you can see, my story has finally started. We'll start at the very beginning of the Evillious chronicles, to before the Twins were born. **

**On with the _Project_...**

* * *

><p><em>This is the Story of the Beginning.<em>

_Shall I tell you everything I know?_

_My name is Celeste Zvezda, and I am the best witch in this country…_

* * *

><p>The blue-haired woman stood at the door of the laboratory, peeking into its interior which was full of intriguing devices. Wires and cables spilt onto the floor in great heaps, and there was a faint blip caused by various machines. "Edmond, I'm scared," she said softly, under her breath.<p>

A set of thin but strong arms embraced her from behind, and tender words were whispered into her ear. "Don't be scared, Celeste. I'll be right here beside you. Always." A kiss was placed on the top of the woman's head. "You will now become the Mother of Gods, Mem Aleph." His arms slithered down to her stomach, warms hands supporting the twin gods that she carried within her.

* * *

><p><em>A great prophet had predicted the end of the country by a device known only as 'Sin', and the only way the country could be saved was if the twin Dragon gods were reincarnated.<em>

_The potential mother was searched for far and wide, the searchers all going by the word of the great prophet: Find the woman with the most excellent magic. That chosen person will become 'Ma'_

* * *

><p>"Do you trust me?" A hand was held out to the confused woman, and she, searching for something to grasp in this strangeness, seized the hand offered to her.<p>

"Yes, I do." Her eyes closed as the man pulled her into his body. "But I still don't understand. Why was I the one chosen?"

"It's all okay," the man stroked the woman's short blonde hair with deliberate softness. "After everything is over, we can have a wedding in Castelia Forest, just the two of us."

The woman nodded slowly and buried her face into the man's chest, hands shivering as they clenched around his shoulders. _She'll patiently await the birth of the Twin gods..._

* * *

><p><em>This is the Story of the Beginning.<em>

_Shall I tell you everything I know?_

_My name is Edmond Moonlit, and I am the best scientist in this country…_

* * *

><p>"The Project was an utter failure," a spiky black-haired man sighed into a clipboard. He tapped his pen on his cheek before began to write something. <em>The twins were already dead when they were born, <em>flew from his pen. The man paused for a moment, before skipping down the page and adding in what appeared to be an after-thought. _My dreams and ambitions… drifted away. They're now so far away from me. I'll never see them again…  
><em>  
>The man had planned to rule the country, as his mother had been taken away from him by the Senate and by Aidan Twiright, the other great scientist of the country. Edmond had wanted revenge and justice brought upon them, but now it would be impossible to do so.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Have you found no one suitable at all?"<em>

_"I'm afraid not, sir. We had looked high and low, but there was no woman with such high levels of magic."_

_"What if the prophet was wrong?"_

_"Don't say such things! I'll search for her myself!" The man stormed out of the room, determined to find the woman with great magic._

_He searched the whole land. High and low, in and around, out and about. After ages of searching, he saw her._

_The woman shone with the brilliance of a thousand suns, attracting the attention of all the animals of the forest around her. Her navy blue hair danced in the breeze, and her voice entranced all who met her. Edmond became entranced by her as well._

_He seduced the woman with a drug called 'Venom', and brought her back to the laboratory, posing her as his lover. He sent her through the test, knowing full-well that she would pass with flying colours. But, it was all in vain…  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>...I should not have done such a thing to Celeste.<em> The words continued to flow out of his pen, innermost thoughts he wanted no one to know. _My dearest Celeste, please forgive me. I love you so much.  
><em>  
>Standing up from his chair, he ripped the page off of the clipboard and crumpled it into a ball. He stuffed it into one of his many coat pockets, before exiting the room. It wasn't long before he stumbled upon a weeping Celeste in the hallway.<p>

She was till mourning the loss of her two children, and her deep blue eyes were dull and reddened by tears. Her dazzling brilliance had been reduced to a small ember. But even embers could be revived.

"Celeste." The scientist bent down and hugged her frail body close to his. Her skin was so pale, and it was the temperature of ice. "Will you go with me to Castelia Forest?"

* * *

><p>She was so happy. The stars were reflected in her burning blue eyes that stared into the golden eyes of the one that she loved with all of her heart. "I love you."<p>

"I love you too."

Celeste and Edmond embraced each other tightly, and for the two lovers in the forest, time stopped for just one night. The corrupted stars spilt their light on them from above, and the moon vanished from the sky.

* * *

><p><em>This is the Story of the Beginning.<em>

_Shall I tell you everything I know?_

_My name is Aidan Twiright, and **I** am the best scientist in this country…_

* * *

><p>"Ah, it appears that the project was a failure," a man pushed his red-rimmed glasses further up his nose. "How terrible."<p>

He then proceeded to step emotionlessly over the limp body of Celeste, who was weak and covered in blood from giving birth. She was quietly sobbing while clutching at her bloodstained white dress. "My children are nowhere to be found…"

Aidan ignored her pitiful sobbing and continued to mutter to himself, "I must find out the reason for the failure." He then swept his way out of the room, pretending that there wasn't a woman crying softly within it.

* * *

><p>"Sir!" A man saluted to the scientist, who nodded his acknowledgement and motion for him to carry on. "I have just received a report that Edmond and Celeste have disappeared!"<p>

"I understand. You are dismissed." With a mere wave of his hand, the messenger retreated from the office.

The scientist's glasses fogged over and he clasped his hands together. "Things have certainly taken a turn for the interesting," he said aloud to no one in particular. "Well, no matter for that. I'll simply take over Edmond's place and find a new and better Ma. For the sake of the country, and my ambitions as well, I will continue my work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Can you figure who has been changed with who?**

**1) Eve Zvezda/Moonlight - ? (Blue Hair)**  
><strong>2) Adam Moonlit - ? (Black Hair)<strong>  
><strong>3) Seth Twiright - ? (Glasses)<strong>

**4) Meta Salmhofer- ? (Unintroduced)  
><strong>

**And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!**

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	2. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch

**A/N: Hey there again!**

**Next up, the _Escape._..**

**P.S. For the most part, the italics indicate something that happened in the past.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm running through a forest, the path scattered with flowers in full bloom.<em>

_My most precious treasures are tucked close to my chest._

_I'm **escaping**…_

* * *

><p>I leaned over on the forest path, chest heaving for air. I hadn't been outside for nearly a full year, and my insides were clenched tight together in protest over the sudden exercise. I suppose that's not the only reason I'm in pain. I had also given birth to twins earlier in the month, and my body was still weak from the ordeal.<p>

I heard movement from behind, and I cast a glance over my shoulder, fearing for the worst. But it must have only been my imagination, for there was nothing to see. I sighed in relief, and though I now knew this fact, I still cautiously held my children closer to my chest and continued running, ignoring the bursting pain I felt in my feet, legs and sides. If my children can be happy, that's all that matters to me. I'll sacrifice anything for their happiness.

Why? I did not have a happy childhood. Even now, my mind still flashes back to that time…

* * *

><p><em>"You're worth nothing, do you hear?" A voice from the shadows shouted at me. The voice was rough with age, and venom dribbled from the man's chin. And all of it was directed at me. "You are an artificial being, you're not human!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You're free to leave. You're not wanted here anymore," a gruff man escorted me out of the building. Before he closed the institution's metal doors, he tossed a wooden box at me.<em>

_I caught it, eyeing it with apprehension. What if it was a trap? A joke? That was, after all, all I'd known for the past eighteen years._

_"That box has a few things you might find useful in the future. Use the contents wisely." With such impersonal parting words, the gates of the institution were closed to me. I stood on the outside of the building, left alone in the world to fend for myself._

* * *

><p><em>"Do you really have nowhere to go?" A man the same age as me tilted his head to the side, black hair falling over in a silk curtain. "I suppose you could always come with me." He stretched out a hand to me. "I could protect you."<em>

_I was still distrustful of the 'normal' humans, and so I hesitated in my response._

_"Are you going to accept my offer or not?" The man's glasses gleamed, reflecting the sun's intense beams of light. "Do you want to die or something?"_

_I felt my head shake of its own accord, my blonde hair scattering about me face. "I don't want to die," I whispered, almost too quiet for the man to hear. But he was sharp, and I was met with a decisive question with no way to refuse._

_"Then what are you waiting for?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Hah," a tall and crow-like man sneered to his shorter chubby friend. "There she goes, clinging ever-so-tightly to that man."<em>

_"I've heard that man's a murderer," a woman shielded her child away from us. Gale and I simply ignored the woman. "How could she bear to stay with him?"_

_I swallowed deeply, my throat catching as I gaze up at Gale's handsome face, gray eyes calculating and stormy as ever while we continued without pause._

_"That woman – Bella – I hear she's called," a young boy whispered to a friend standing close by. "She's a __**witch**."_

_I tugged insistently at Gale's jacket, and he spared a glance at me before quickening up his pace. I buried by face into his sleeve, the cackles and comments of the townspeople far behind us._

* * *

><p><em>"How could you, Gale?" I screamed into his face. "I trusted you!"<em>

_A blank stare was all that I received, nothing at all like the loving glances and tender kisses he gave me. He was silent, and so still._

_"Don't you know I love you?" There was still no response from him, and I turned away in sadness, tears spilling down my cheeks._

_"This is over. Don't try to find me." I spun around on my heel and ran out of the building._

* * *

><p><em>I'd never run faster before in my life. The forest path was so dark, and stray branches scratched at my unprotected face. It was as if the branches were telling me to get out of the forest. They were disgusted with me and my foolish actions. I've spilled so much blood, all for the love of one man who abandoned me in the end. I was such an idiot for ever believing in him.<em>

_And yet…I still loved him with all of my heart._

* * *

><p><em>There, in the distance! Maybe I can find refuge in there!<em>

* * *

><p><em>"My children are nowhere to be found!"<em>

_A woman was wailing for all she was worth, blood and tears splattered all over her white gown. Her blue hair fell around her face, and her hands were clenched over her mouth._

_A twinge of pity soared through my body for her. That was moment when I was caught, bound in thick chains made of steel. With my guard lowered, I had no idea that guards of the place had been following me when I entered this place. Without dignity, I was dragged to the dungeons._

_But I felt nothing wrapped around me. All I could hear was the woman's desperate screams, ringing through the laboratory._

* * *

><p><em>I suppose I should have expected something like this. All of those crimes I had committed would soon be judged. I could hear multiple voices speaking out side of my cell, and I was suddenly thrust back to the days when I was a child. I was caught in a cage, again.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>It's so dark and cold in this prison. I don't know how many hours, day, or weeks I've been locked up in here. But nothing matters to me anymore. I could stay and rot in this tiny cell for the rest of my life, and I still wouldn't care. This is my punishment for falling in love with a murderer.<em>

_ Footsteps. They're coming towards my cell. Is this it? Are they going to kill me now?_

_The door to the cell creaked open, and someone. "You may be wondering why I am here." My head is down, my eyes adverted. The voice is silky smooth, and so much like…_

_I shifted my gazes upward, and I held a scream back. He was here. He was standing right in front of me._

_"You…!" But no other words came out. Nothing else could come out._

_He chuckled. "Do I remind you of someone, **witch**? A sibling? A twin brother?" He leaned in close to my face. "My name is Aidan Twiright, and I need your help. It will serve your best interest to aid me."_

_"What's the deal, then?"_

* * *

><p><em>"I'll merely drop this key here, and no one will know anything at all."<em>

* * *

><p><em>I'm running down a cold stone path, my white prisoner's clothes fluttering behind me.<em>

_Looming in front of me is…a laboratory._

_I'm **escaping**…_

* * *

><p><em>"W-what are you…?"I gasped as Aidan leaned over me, needle in hand. He lightly smirked, and my heart wrenched in pain. He was so much like Gale; it hurt to look at him. I turned my head away, but Aidan reached out his free hand and wrenched my head so I could look him in the eye. That was when I realized it; he was completely insane!<em>

_"I promise you this won't hurt a bit. You'll definitely become the new Ma, and all of my ambitions will be realized. I WILL get my revenge on my brother!"_

* * *

><p><em>I carefully rubbed the ever-growing bulge on my belly. The project was coming along well, and the twins were healthy within my body. It would almost be time for them to be born. And even though I was not born in the normal way, a 'freak' of science, I still felt a profound connection with the two babies inside of me. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before in my life.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I gave birth to adorable twins, one with brown hair, and another with red hair. They were so tiny and innocent, but Aidan insisted they be kept inside incubation tubes. I couldn't understand his thinking. Shouldn't the children be allowed to be with their mother, or how would they grow properly and save this country from destruction or whatever they were supposed to do?<em>

_A wrench in my gut reminded me of my own haunted past. No one wanted me around. I was created in a beaker, too. A ghoul child, unwanted, and unloved. My hand that was placed onto the glass clenched into a fist. I know I'm only being selfish, but…_

_**I won't let these children become their playthings!**_

_I've been running away my entire life, without even one person's love to guide me an show me the way. I couldn't let the same thing happen again…_

* * *

><p>More tears spilled out of my eyes, and I blinked ferociously, trying to remove the bothersome droplets from my sight. The past…is in the past, and there's no changing it or denying it existed. I'll continue to <strong>escape<strong>, for my children's sake.

* * *

><p><em>I'm running through a forest, the path scattered with flowers in full bloom.<em>

_My precious babies are tucked close to my chest._

_I run through the night, scattering the blossoms ._

_I'm **escaping**…_

* * *

><p>It was difficult, but I thankfully caught a boat going to the country of Unova, where no one would find us and where no one would know me for who I used to be.<p>

I guess they took pity on a young mother with two young babies with such a disheveled appearance (as if I had rolled through thorn bushes and tumbled down a hill).

We lived far away from civilization, on the outskirts of a village where no one would bother us. It was a peaceful life, and my tiny twins grew.

The girl's hair was chocolate brown, her eyes a deep cobalt. The boy had inquisitive silver eyes, and whenever I looked at him, I was starkly reminded of the man I love. Gale Noel. I always remind myself that it's not him, but I can't help myself.

* * *

><p>Tonight was a special night. It was the night of my children's birth, their first <em>birthday<em>. As a treat, I took both of them on a moonlit walk through Castelia Forest. They both had such fun, but they became sleepy fast. I suppose they were still very young, and tired easily.

I carried both of them, though my arms and legs were both tired from holding my growing children. I softly placed them at the bottom of a tree. Moss grew on its thick roots, so it should have been comfortable enough while I looked for their favourite berries to eat.

I grabbed the largest and ripest berries that I could find, and hurried back to my children. _Were they okay? They haven't become sick while I walked away, have they?  
><em>  
>When I arrived at the spot where I had placed my children, I dropped the skirt of my dress in surprise. The soft berries tumbled to the ground, dirtied by the soil.<p>

I sank to my knees and began quaking in fear._ Galena? Galith? Where did you go?!_

I had looked away from only a moment, and yet now…

* * *

><p><strong><em>My children are nowhere to be found...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun!**

**Virtual cookies to those who can guess the identities of the new characters, along with all the previous ones. =^.^=**

**1) Eve Zvezda/Moonlight - ? (Blue Hair)**  
><strong>2) Adam Moonlit - ? (Black Hair)<strong>  
><strong>3) Seth Twiright - ? (Glasses)<strong>

**4) Meta Salmhofer - ? (Blonde Hair)  
><strong>**5) Pale Noel/Seth Twiright - ? (Glasses/Glasses)  
><strong>**6) Hansel - ? (Silver Eyes, Red Hair)  
><strong>**7) Gretel - ? (Brown hair, Blue Eyes)**

**And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!**

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	3. moonlit bear

**A/N: Whoa! An update so soon after the first one? Is it a miracle?**

**Well, not really. I was just inspired.**

**Into a _moonlit night_...**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night in Castelia Forest. The moon was at her zenith, basking the forest in an ethereal glow. Within the shadows, a woman walked happily on her way home.<p>

She hummed with joy, "This is too good to be true! These fruits are so red and beautiful."

It really was too good to be true. The fruit surely must have been a gift from Arceus, the creator of the universe.

Her pigtails bounced up and down in jubilation. If she returned home with these fruits, would both of them be happy?

The woman's eyes shined so brightly, as if she was about to cry. Hugging the fruits close to her chest, she turned her pale face to the sky. "My, the moon is very pretty today," she grinned at the orb of white before hurrying through the forest, back to her home. She recalled something her beloved husband had once told her…

* * *

><p><em>"Celeste!" a man called out to a retreating figure, who was in the process of tying up her cape.<em>

_"What is it, Edmond?" The woman stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder._

_"Remember to not walk around at night for too long," the man strode up to her. He decided to finish tying up her cape for her. "There may be Ursaring and Scolipede wandering about. Be careful." He sealed her lips with a kiss, before grasping her petite shoulders with his big strong hands. "Promise to return home quickly."_

_The woman giggled softly. "I won't forget. I promise."_

* * *

><p>"That's right, I promise Edmond I'd return home quickly to avoid Ursaring and Scolipede this late at night." Her pace quickened. "I wouldn't want to run into any such creatures!"<p>

As if the forest understood her words, they rustled, even though there was no wind. This caused Celeste to jump in fright. She gazed around nervously before deciding it was just her imagination. She continued to walked, but noticed the rustling was following her. Celeste's pace quickened once again, and the rustling still followed her.

She kept walking, always checking that there was no one behind her. At a sudden clearing in the forest, she spun around and called out into the forest, "Is anyone there? Come out!"

Out of nowhere, a raging Ursaring crashed from out of the forest. Celeste stood in shock; her worst fear had materialized in front of her. She noticed the bear's gleaming eyes were set on the fruits she was carrying. Her hands clenched around them. She had found them herself, and she wasn't going to hand them over to anyone.

Turning on her heel, she ran in the direction of her house. The Ursaring followed, ripping through shrubs and branches in a frenzy to get to the retreating Celeste.

* * *

><p><em>I'm <em>_**running**__ through the blooming forest path, and the __**fruits **are held close to my chest._

_Even if the **frightful** bear chases me, I will not give them up._

_I hope that person will be happy when I show him what I found…_

* * *

><p>She gasped for breath as she looked behind her. The Ursaring's frightful face loomed at her, and Celeste squeaked in fear. <em>Please forgive me, please stop following me, please go away!<br>_

* * *

><p>It was at this moment that Celeste realized why the bear was chasing her. Those fruits must have belonged to that Ursaring. Her will steeled as she glared at the Ursaring. "I won't hand them over to you!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm running as fast as I can, away from that <em>_**frightful**__ bear._

_I refuse to give up these **fruits**, this happiness._

_The bear is illuminated by the brilliant, glowing moon._

_Its shadow closes in on me..._

* * *

><p>Celeste had the terrifying feeling that she was running in circles, but she refused to stop running. To cease movement meant to give up those treasures.<p>

The woman kept running, tears starting to leak from her eyes. _Scary…so scary…  
><em>  
>The Ursaring cried too, for reasons unclear to Celeste. The fruits she held tight started crying, too. An awful, wailing cacophony of sounds rose from the forest that night, frightening all the birds and small animals into hiding.<p>

* * *

><p>Panting heavily, each breath falling on the next, Celeste finally reached the safety of her home. She wrenched the door open, and tumbled into the house. "Edmond! I'm back!" She hurried to her husband's side. "Look at what I found in the forest!"<p>

She presented a bewildered Edmond with the fruits she had found. After staring at the bundles wrapped in cloth, he smiled sadly at his wife. "Sweetheart, look," He helped her to sit down in one of the wooden chairs. "Our children aren't in this world any longer. Please, return these children to their real mother."

* * *

><p><em>I'm <strong>torn<strong>, I'm torn by the truth._

_It was like the bear had already sunk its claws into my chest._

_Those gentle **fruit**, I had wanted at any cost._

_But now…_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Celeste screamed with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "Arceus, I can never be forgiven for this sin!"<p>

Edmond pulled her frail body into a warm embrace. "Celeste, you can still make this right. Just return the children o their real mother."

She raised her head and searched her beloved's face with wan eyes. "Edmond, that's impossible."

"Surely it isn't…?"

"No!" She violently wrenched out of her husband's hold and pointed outside the door. Her husband gasped at the sight. Stretched in front of the house was the limp body of a woman. Her green dress was covered in fresh blood and her short hair fell over her head. Slowly rolling away from her was a small glass bottle full of milk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Even if I could, it's already too late!"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dramatic ending, much?**

**Also, KOOKIEZ, congratulations! Indeed, Adam (Edmond) is Gold! Virtual cookies for you! (::) (::)  
><span>Update: You are right about Crystal and Silver! Bonus cookies! (::) (::) I might have given you some misinformation about CrystalCeleste (two common letters, not one). Sorry about that.**

**Are there any other brave souls who want to take a stab at the characters?**

**Some hints:  
><strong>**1) Eve Zvezda/Moonlight - Crystal  
>She has blue hair, and <em>shining<em> eyes. (What other things shine?) Also, the character's real name shares two letters with (Celeste). **

**2) Adam Moonlit - Gold**

**3) Meta Salmhofer - ?  
>She has short blonde hair. <strong>

**4) Pale Noel/Seth Twiright - ? (Glasses/Glasses)  
>He has glasses. He is also a very intelligent person. (He does have glasses in PokeSpe as well.) Also the name (Aidan) kind of rhymes with his real name.<strong>

**5) Hansel - ? Silver**  
><strong>6) Gretel - ? (Brown hair, Blue Eyes)<br>****How are the twins related? Are they siblings or blood related?**

**And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!**

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	4. Survival 'Ma'- Who Will Survive?

**A/N: Yes, I apologize again. I haven't written anything in a long time, as this new semester of school has subjects that I actually need to think about, along with extracurricular music stuff as well.**

**Try and _Survive _this chapter...**

* * *

><p><em>The god children weren't born.<em>

_The god children weren't found._

_Someone must become__"**Ma**"._

_The god children must be born._

* * *

><p>"I suppose you are wondering why you have been gathered at the temple today." A man paced in agitation in front of the four women. He was silent, and did not seem to be the type to offer empty words. The four stared at each other in confusion, and quietly whispered what they thought.<p>

"I bet we did something wrong, didn't we?" A girl with flowing brown hair rolled her eyes. She didn't care much for what she could have done wrong.

"You're an idiot if that's what you think," Another girl with a mass of curls scoffed at the long-haired girl. She lifted her nose high, an air of haughtiness descending on her. "There is no way _I_ would be in trouble."

"And why would that be?" Another girl with honey blonde hair sneered in disdain. "I bet you're just here because your father bribed someone."  
>The girl with curly hair bristled with indignation. "My family would never…!"<p>

"Please, everyone calm down," The final woman's hair of black silk swished as she turned to face the bickering women. "No one is in trouble, and I would be wise as to not suggest such a thing, Irina."

"Of course, darling sister-in-law," Irina's voice dripped with honey as she crooned. The long-haired girl made fake gagging motions behind their back.

"There is a catastrophe coming to our beloved Kalos region, and the only way to prevent its occurrence is to select the new 'Ma', or 'Mem Aleph'." He stopped pacing, and took time to look each of the girls in the eye. "Only one can become the mother. Only one of you can become the queen."

"But why were we chosen? What special talents do we have that could save this region?"

* * *

><p>"Millie Eights, you out of all of the candidates have the most balanced ratings. But we are cautious to accept you; you have connections to the Apocalypse."<p>

"That was all in the past. I couldn't bear to see **_him_** again."

* * *

><p>"Whitney Li, you were only chosen due to your father's influence."<p>

"Does that mean there is no hope of me being chosen?"

* * *

><p>"Elluka Clockworker, you have high potential to become the new 'Ma'."<p>

"What if I wish to decline from your game?"

* * *

><p><span><em>"Keep an eye out for Irina Clockworker. She may be a …"<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wouldn't you look at that?<em>**

**Those women who used to be so kind and gentle have changed into the forms of demons.**

**Do you even recognize them anymore?**

**Gleaming weapons are firm in their hands as the plots stir…**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, watch where you're going!" A sharp exclamation was heard as a girl went sprawling to the ground. She sniffed in disgust before turning around.<p>

"I'd be the one watching out if I were you," Whitney muttered in disdain as Millie hurried off in the opposite direction. "You're going to regret this. You're nothing but a lowly prostitute. "

* * *

><p>"Ouch! What in the name of Arceus was that for, rich girl?" Elluka gingerly rubbed the back of her neck, which was burning an angry red from where Whitney had spilt hot tea 'by accident'.<p>

"Oops! I'll be more careful next time." Whitney made her retreat after 'apologizing'.

"I never asked to be dragged into this," The girl lifted her head to the sky. "I never wished to be part of this game."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Millie snapped, her eyes of blue glaring at the offender.<p>

"Tee hee! It's not my fault!" The offender laughed off her evil deed as she pranced away.

* * *

><p>"Irina!"<p>

"What is it, Elluka?"

"You put this in the soup, didn't you?" Elluka raised one delicate eyebrow as she held out the offending object to the accused.

"Who'll ever know? I'm so glad you caught it on time, lest all the other candidates be rolling around on the floor in pain."

Elluka sighed before throwing the vegetable in the trash can. "Please be more careful next time. Who knows what would have happened if you were caught." With those wise words, she turned on her heel and left the room.

"Too bad you found it," a dark grimace appeared over the jealous girl's face. "I'll have to try a little harder next time."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"What on earth do you think you're doing? Wait until my father hears about this!"<em>**

* * *

><p>"I am terribly sorry to announce the tragic passing of Whitney Li. Her feet slipped while she was walking by the cliff, and she fell down. She was already dead when we found her."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That wild survival instinct now activates as each girl is on her guard.<strong>_

_**Any inkling of friendship has dissipated.**_

_**There is one who's behind your back, and she's laughing to herself. Hey, is that girl really an ally?**_

_**Could that girl's death…be a lie?**_

* * *

><p>"While the death of Miss Li is most unfortunate, you cannot dwell upon it forever," The man continued the pacing the women now knew well. "Only the one who has the most talents will become 'Ma', and time is running out." The short speech was all he had to say before he left the room.<p>

Irina giggled in a menacing manner. "Millie, you really have to watch your back now."

"Oh, I think you are sorely mistaken. I'm going to win this silly game, and you're going to suffer!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you see what is happening?<em>**

_**Endless hatred is welling up from these girl's hearts.**_

_**Is there any way to stop this madness?**_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe for a second Whitney slipped from a cliff," Elluka muttered quietly to herself as she paced up and down the corridor. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, and her brows were furrowed. "Someone must have pushed her off, but <em>who was it?<em>"

* * *

><p><strong><em>An unending survival instinct continues to unfurl.<em>**

_**The law of this brutal reality overshadows the fleeting thought of righteousness.**_

_**There's one with a knife pressed against your back, and she's grinning to herself.**_

_**But is that girl truly your enemy?**_

* * *

><p>"Oi, what's your problem?" Elluka complained as she was sent flying into a wall. Blood trickled down her nose as forehead as she turned around to face her attacker.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm, what do we have here?" Millie leaned over the victim of her latest [trap]. "Oh, you poor thing."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!"<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid to announce the passing of Millie Eights, who was found to have hanged herself in her room. The pressure of this conflict must have been too much for her, and so committed suicide to get away from it all. Irina and Elluka, you are the only candidates left."<p>

* * *

><p>"There's something bothering me with the deaths of those girls." Elluka leaned against her doorway, head firmly clasped in her fingers. "Whitney was much more careful than that, and Millie would never have committed suicide." She shifted her position in agitation. "Suicide? <strong>That's absolutely a lie<strong>."

Indeed Elluka was correct. Millie would have rather quit the game than end it by her own hand. There was something suspicious in the air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the end, who's going to survive this cruel game?<em>**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Elluka, let's end this farce already." Irina bowed her head to her sister-in-law. "We're the only ones left, and you're surely more suited for this role than I."<p>

"But, Irina, I do not know if that is what I want!" Elluka grimaced. She certainly had not wanted it to come down to this, but…

"You're the one who was chosen by my brother, and I always trust his judgement."

There were no more words to be said, and Elluka closed her eyes to consider her sister-in-law. Finally, after much deliberation, she said, "Very well, I shall accept this. Thank you very much, Irina. You'll certainly be safe now. I will not allow you to die, because I will definitely protect you."

* * *

><p>In that instant, Elluka's body froze in shock. A knife had entered her back, and the light fabric of her shirt had begun to stain in blood. She fell down on the spot, her life ebbing away from her. A she reached out in vain to a person who would not help her, she fell limp. The last thing she had seen was the wailing face of her younger sister-in-law, the one she had sworn to protect.<p>

She finally understood what Irina was now, but it was too late to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>"<span>**There were three killed by your hands, now stained in bright red blood.

What a **_sinful_** girl. How **_evil_** are you?

Irina, you have been selected to become the new 'Ma'.**"**

* * *

><p>The day of the coronation was upon them swiftly, and Irina glowed in her cascading maiden dress of white silk. Though her face shone with the radiance of an angel, her true form was covered beneath the white: a demon of pure evil.<p>

If _that demon_ were to conceive the children, surely peace and prosperity would follow for the kingdom…?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah, but none of that matters here.<em>**

_**Only survival: a never-ending survival of the fittest.**_

_**But how could I bear to continue the story? The chapter turns and…**_

_**…this new queen was aimed at by a gleaming sword...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, that was dark, _n'est ce pas_? But hey, this is Evillious, after all. What else could you expect?**

**And many thanks to KOOKIEZ for informing me of the newly added 'Evillious' section in the Anime/Manga category!**

**Come on, readers! Just take a stab at the characters. You might be right and get a mention in my next update! (Bribing is not really the way I want to see how my readers think though)**

**Hints:  
><strong>**1) Eve Zvezda/Moonlight - Crystal  
><strong>

**2) Adam Moonlit - Gold**

**3) Meta Salmhofer - ?  
>She has short blonde hair. Green eyes might aid you in your quest.<strong>

**4) Pale Noel/Seth Twiright - ? (Glasses/Glasses)  
>He has glasses. He is also a very intelligent person. (He does have glasses in PokeSpe as well.) Also the name (Aidan) kind of rhymes with his real name.<strong>

**5) Hansel - Silver**  
><strong>6) Gretel - ? (Brown hair, Blue Eyes)<br>****How are the twins related? Are they siblings, or blood related, or...?**

**7) Li Ly - ? (Curly brown hair, blue eyes... this is really too obvious. The biggest hint is her name, (Whitney).)  
>7) Milky Eights - ? (Flowing, brown hair? Doesn't have to be long hair. Also, she technically isn't a PokeSpe character.)<strong>

**8) Irina Clockworker - ? (Honey blonde hair (no, it's not Emerald). Think recent. How's 2013?)**

**9) Elluka Clockworker - ? (Black hair of silk, arguably dark, dark navy blue by some. Refined speech.)**

**And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!**

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	5. Whereabouts of the Miracle - Catastrophe

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back with a quick chapter again! (I felt inspired to do this)**

**Hope for a _Miracle_...**

* * *

><p>Tears trickled down from the man's face and fell to his fiancée's cold body. His steps were heavy as he picked his way through the forest in order to find the temple. The voice of his beloved echoed in his head.<p>

"_Hey darling, are you able to hear this voice? If you're listening to me, you must find the temple."_

He had seen how his younger sister had succumbed to the HER Syndrome, and yet he still wouldn't accept that Irina would willingly do such a thing. This was the sister-in-law that she had adored so much. No, it couldn't be Irina who chose to do such a terrible thing. It must have been HER.

_"Hey darling, the __**ark**__ is in the temple. Place my dead body in there so I may live once more."_

* * *

><p>Our beautiful country of Kalos is being ruined by bitter and cruel ambition.<p>

But don't worry, Kalem, there's a way to solve this mess: a complete **reset**.

If _you_ and_ I_ were to become one, think of the miracle that would take place…

Of course, this isn't a task someone can complete by themselves.

Perhaps the two of us working together could solve the problem.

Let us walk together on the path to the **miracle**.

**(Hurry, hurry)**

* * *

><p>At long last, the man found the temple, still standing regal and tall. "Elluka, darling! I've found the temple!"<p>

His call was heard by no one, and yet he still felt the thrill of accomplishment. Merely by being in the presence of the temple was enough. _Just hang on a little bit longer, Elluka. I'll see you again soon._

* * *

><p>"Kalem Clockworker," a hollow voice resonated from within the empty temple. "Come inside with your beloved."<p>

Kalem had no choice but to obey the voice that he heard. He stepped into the temple, allowing the doors to close behind him. Before him, there was only a marble that lay in the centre of the room.

"Do you see the forbidden device in front of you?"

The Clockworker gave a single nod, his gaze mesmerized by the ark's beauty and raw power.

"I'm searching for the appropriate words to thank you. I cannot wait to get this ceremony started. So please, approach the ark."

As if he were under a spell, he moved ever closer to the '**Sin**'.

* * *

><p><em>Kalem, the thing before is the key that will open the door of to the unknown.<em>  
><em><br>This ark's name is '_**Sin**_', and you would do well to remember this._  
><em><br>I'll ask you once again, "_**Do you really want to do this**_?"_

* * *

><p>"Yes," Kalem croaked. "I'll do anything to save my Elluka."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't make a mistake. Don't be confused by your feelings.<em>

* * *

><p>"This is my final decision."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Very well.<strong> <span>Let us begin.<span>**_

* * *

><p><em>Kalem, hurry and cast your spell.<br>Let your beloved Elluka breathe again, smile again._

Hey darling, enter this body with me.  
>It's all a part of sin…<p>

_Hurry up, you fool!_ _**He** surely will…_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>X<em>**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

* * *

><p>With a crash, the temple was rendered asunder, the foundations of the building collapsing due to the tremendous power that had come from the ark as it was activated. The power rang out all across the land, until there was nothing but dust. The country had been wiped from the map of the living, and would never again rise. The plants, the people… anything and everything was caught up in the <strong>catastrophe<strong>. This was anything but a miracle, the complete opposite of what the voice had promised.

The once still body of Elluka gave a shuddering gasp as she was brought back to life.

* * *

><p><strong><span>…<span>****Lu Li La Lu Li La Lu Li La Lu La…**

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly opened, and she sat up straight, staring in dismay at the ruins surrounding her. She could only imagine at the wastelands that had been created beyond. The woman recalled how she was certainly dead moments ago, but now she was alive. The strangest of powers flowed through her veins, but an ultimate sacrifice had been paid.<p>

"Kalem? Darling, where have you gone? Why can't I see you anymore?" Elluka climbed down from her elevated position on the dais, wincing as the cold stone touched her bare feet. In shock, she sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "Why has this happened to me? I've lost everything dear to me."

Even a powerful sorceress such as she could not stop the tears from flowing. "In exchange for eternal life, I've lost everything." She wept bitterly, mourning all whose lives had been lost as a result of her revival. "Why did it have to be me?"

* * *

><p><em>A faint light descends upon a dark forest…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dark stuff, huh? Hopefully it will lighten up... NOT.**

**Man, the character list is getting ridiculously long. I plan to list the characters for two sins each before replacing the list, and I'll have an ultimate list as the very last chapter in case anyone wants to check up on who is who.**

** KOOKIEZ: Yes! Platinum is Elluka. That's a total of 4 cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)  
>I didn't change her name because a)I couldn't find a cool enough one, and b) Elluka is pretty important. Some extra game hints for you are below! They may help jog your memory. (Look for the italicized sentences)<strong>

**Hints:**  
><strong>1) Eve ZvezdaMoonlight - Crystal**

**2) Adam Moonlit - Gold**

**3) Meta Salmhofer - ?  
>She has short blonde hair. Green eyes might aid you in your quest. <em>It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right.<em>**

**4) Pale Noel/Seth Twiright - ? (Glasses/Glasses)  
>He has glasses. He is also a very intelligent person. (He does have glasses in PokeSpe as well.) Also the name (Aidan) kind of rhymes with his real name. <strong>_**It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right. You're really really close, KOOKIEZ... Change two letters in his name. Those two letters are the same. From Charon to _.**_

**5) Hansel - Silver**  
><strong>6) Gretel - ? (Brown hair, Blue Eyes. <em>First game re-release<em>)  
><strong>**How are the twins related? Are they siblings, or blood related, or...?**

**7) Li Ly - ? (Curly brown hair, blue eyes... this is really too obvious. The biggest hint is her name, (Whitney). **_**It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right.**_**)**

**7) Milky Eights - ? (Flowing, brown hair? Doesn't have to be long hair. Also, she _is NOT_ a PokeSpe character, _though some people include her in the 'All Dex Holders' stories. Second game re-release_)**

**8) Irina Clockworker - ? (Honey blonde hair (no, it's not Emerald). Think recent. How's 2013? _Not colours or gemstones, so it must be __)**

**9) Elluka Clockworker - Platinum  
><span>  
>10) Kiril Clockworker - ? (Black hair and gray eyes. <strong>**Think recent. How's 2013? _Not colours or gemstones, so it must be __)**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	6. Recollective Music Box

**A/N: Hello again! Here's my shortest chapter yet! I finished this chapter in 30 minutes or so.**

**(I've used Luka's version of the song.)**

**Wrack your brain and**_** remember...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a beautifully hand-crafted golden music box.<em>

_Though it seemed perfect in every way, the spring that held it shut was **broken**._

_Its' melody was unplayable, but if it could sing, it would play a song of love._

_This music box has vanished into the ebbing shadows of the past, and no one knows where it has gone._

* * *

><p>The music boxes that he created played the most beautiful melodies, more so than any other in existence. The townspeople gave him the name 'Clockworker' out of pure respect for his nimble fingers. I too would one day gain this name, and that day would be an honour for me.<p>

This man had only one motivation for his work: to see his beloved fiancée and precious younger sister happy. We were something that not everyone would have the chance to meet, and I cannot count the number of times he thanked the gods with the words, "I'm a lucky man."

His love for us grew deeper with each passing day, and so he decided to create his masterpiece in honour of us. With high hopes in his heart, he poured all of his love into the music box. He thought that it would surely lead his loved ones to a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Now the music box is <strong>broken<strong> and it no longer plays. What a pity… I would have loved to hear it sound._

* * *

><p>In my country, the woman who will be crowned as the queen is the one chosen by the gods. She is the one who has the strongest of magic. Unfortunately, the candidates for this game included me and my sister-in-law.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The gears and cogs of hatred began to grind against each other. The women who he loved fell deeper into madness.<em>

_Ah, if only magic was make-belief. They could have lived peacefully together._

* * *

><p>The ending to his tale is a tragic one; I wish it was not the truth. When he walked to the throne room that day, he beheld as most horrendous sight. Blood splattered gruesomely all over his masterpiece. My sister-in-law was crying. I was dying with a wound in my back.<p>

This was the moment of truth. Who would the man choose?

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

* * *

><p>He couldn't do it. He loved both of us equally.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now the music box is <strong>broken<strong> and it no longer plays. What a pity… I would have loved to hear it sound._

* * *

><p><em>This desolate place used to be a country of laughter. The only sign of life is the wooden shack in which an old man lives. He had gone mad ages ago, his fingers always moving in order to finish his masterpiece.<em>

_Occasionally, travellers would pass through. Upon seeing his house, they would inquire, "What are you making?"_

_Without glancing up from his work, the old man would reply, "A music box."_

_**Ha! Who is he kidding? The only thing I see is a dirty black box. It's nothing but garbage.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nope, this series is only going to keep getting darker.**

**KOOKIEZ, your guess were all right! Congratulations!  
>You're very welcome for the hints. I guess it can be hard to guess when I don't give you much to go off on in the story. *thumbs up*<br>Ah, yes. The Blue/Green debatacle. I refer to the girl as Blue and the boy as Green, but it makes sense to me. The girl's eyes are blue and the boy's eyes are green, after all.  
>No worries about the Platinum 'rage'. I was a little surprised, but that was all. Personally, I like SapphireMay the best. Her fangs are so cute!**

**1) Eve Zvezda/Moonlight - Crystal**

**2) Adam Moonlit - Gold**

**3) Meta Salmhofer - Bianca**

**4) Pale Noel/Seth Twiright - Cheren**

**5) Hansel - Silver**  
><strong>6) Gretel - Blue<strong>

**7) Li Ly - White**

**7) Milky Eights - ? (She _is NOT_ a PokeSpe character, _though some people include her in 'All Dex Holders' stories. Second re-release of the games_)**

**8) Irina Clockworker - Y**

**9) Elluka Clockworker - Platinum  
><span>  
>10) Kiril Clockworker - <span>X<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	7. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night

**A/N: Once again, hello everyone!**

**Don't _lose your way_...**

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky that fateful night. She showed us a full face, pale and perfect, bathing the dark forest in light.<p>

Our parents had led us deep into the forest, and though my brother and I constantly asked questions, we were not answered. "Mother, what happiness awaits us at the end of this path?"

Mother shuddered slightly before steadying out her pace. I remarked aloud, "When we get there, do we get our favourite snacks?" Still, I was ignored.

My lips formed a pout and I clasped the hand of my younger twin brother all the more tightly. I feared that if I released him, I'd never see him again.

* * *

><p>My sister's hand closed firmly over mine. She pretended not to be disturbed by Mother and Father ignoring her, but I knew better. I spoke up, "Father, is God waiting for us at the end of this path?"<p>

Father turned around with a sad look in his eye, as if something unavoidable would be happening. I wondered why he looked at us with such a sad face.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sister, where are our parents taking us?"<strong>

"I have no idea." _Be quiet, Hänsel._

**"Doesn't it seem a little bit suspicious?"**

"What do you mean?" _He's over thinking this._

**"Why are we even out here in the first place?"**

"Don't ask me." _Just shut up!_

**"Sister, where did our parents go?"**

Wait, what? What is he talking about? Our parents are right –

* * *

><p>"Gretel, I'm scared," I whimpered pitifully, huddling closer to my sister's warm body. "Where did our parents go?"<p>

"I don't know." This is first time that I have heard my sister sound so lost and frightened.

* * *

><p>I knew the exact reason why our parents were gone. They had abandoned us, left us alone in this forest to die.<p>

But why? Why had they done this? I didn't know the answer to those questions, but I knew that something else was certain.

**_If we kept going deeper into the forest, there'd be no going back._**

* * *

><p>I was not as stupid as I appeared, and quickly caught on to the situation.<p>

I couldn't believe it. Our parents had abandoned us? Why did they do such a thing? "Gretel, why did Mother and Father leave us all alone?"

"Try being quieter, Hänsel! If you talk too loudly, the Ursaring and Misdreavus will hear us!" My sister hissed as she glanced around wildly, trying to find where we were.

It's hopeless. Even with the moon's light we couldn't see the path. Would it be possible to find our way home?

* * *

><p><em>We walked for ages, wandering aimlessly. We're not certain what we have to do.<em>

_We don't have any reason not to hold hands._

* * *

><p>My brother sighed, and kicked the ground in front of him. "Do you have any ideas on where to go?"<p>

I couldn't say that I did, but there was something that struck me. A luminous glow shone from the glass bottle's depths.

"Let me see that bottle for a second," I snatched it off of his neck.

Immediately, Hänsel made a huge ruckus. "Hey! Give it back!" He reached for the bottle, but I turned my body and held it high above my head.

"Look here, brother," I pointed to the bottle's glowing interior. "I see moonlight in your bottle."

"How's that possible?" This time, I allowed him to take the bottle from me. His eyes furrowed in concentration as he observed the bottle, turning it this way and that. The pale light did not change in intensity as he did so, nor did it flicker. The light continued to burn steadily. One might have even said that the light was becoming brighter over time…

* * *

><p>For whatever reason, moonlight was trapped within the bottle! It really was quite strange, but that didn't matter. At least we could find our way home now.<p>

"Sister? Do you think we can find our way home now?" I asked while examining the bottle.

"Yes, I think so, Hänsel."

"Then let's turn around." But once we turned around and headed back the way we came, doubts began to surface.

* * *

><p><em>How do we know this road is the right one?<em>

_It doesn't matter. Let's just keep walking.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Somehow we managed to get back. I recognized the path now: it's definitely the way back home!<p>

I took off running, my little brother right on my heels. "Can you believe it, brother? We've found it! We've found our home!"

* * *

><p>I was just as happy as my sister, and I eagerly bounded up the doorsteps.<p>

But as soon as I knocked on the door, a switch was flipped from deep inside of us…

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, Edmond!" The blue-haired woman sobbed pitifully into the arms of her husband. "Why did we have to do such a thing?"<em>

"I'm sorry, Celeste. But they were never our children to begin with." Edmond rubbed Celeste's back gently. "Perhaps they'll be in a happier place now."

Celeste wrenched herself out of her beloved's grasp and stood up. "You absolutely can't say that!" Just as she was about to go on, there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on a minute, dear. Someone's knocking on the door."

"Who could it be at such an ungodly hour?" Celeste sat down with a huff, still reeling from Edmond's harsh words earlier.

"I'll get it," Edmond rose to his feet with a sigh and trudged to the door. **He reached for the doorknob...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How did you…?" That false father muttered.<p>

Well, I made short work of him. How evil of him to pretend to be our father, when in all reality he was really the witch's henchman?

* * *

><p>That false mother shrieked in fear (or was it anger?).<p>

I walked over to where she stood and gave her a great, big shove. How dare that witch pretend to be our mother? She's committed one too many sins to be allowed to stay alive.

* * *

><p><em>Kill the evil witch. Shove her into the burning oven.<em>

_Kill her henchman. Drive a knife into his stomach._

_Once they're gone, we'll surely find true happiness._

* * *

><p>I panted in exhilaration. That was it. The horrible witch was gone. "<strong>Oh Mother, won't you be proud of me? I've defeated the evil witch.<strong>"

* * *

><p>My mouth curved into a smirk. "<strong>Father, wouldn't you be proud of me? Her henchman is gone, too<strong>."

* * *

><p>With the crackle of burning fuel in the background, my brother and I slumped to the ground in exhaustion. "Can you believe it, Hänsel?"<p>

"Not really, Gretel," was his reply.

But somehow, it was all real. That cruel witch would never live to see another day, and good riddance.

* * *

><p>"Gretel?" I asked my sister. "Don't you think this is a good place to settle?"<p>

"Hmm, I'm going to have to agree with you." My sister tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. "This place has a familiar feel to it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's go find our real mother and father.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really tried to tone it down at the end. The song got pretty dark in the middle, so I made it seem as though the souls of Levia-Behemo awoke when the twins knocked on the door, instead of them already affecting the twin's decisions.**

**Oh, man, I can't wait! Only 1 more chapter to go before I can finally start working on the Seven Deadly Sins Series!**

**Complete Character List:  
><strong>

**1) Eve Zvezda/Moonlight - Crystal  
><span>****2) Adam Moonlit - Gold**

**3) Meta Salmhofer - Bianca  
><span>****4) Pale Noel/Seth Twiright - Cheren**

**5) Hansel - Silver  
><span>****6) Gretel - Blue**

**7) Li Ly - White  
><span>****8) Milky Eights - Lyra (_You totally didn't see this one coming._)**

**9) Irina Clockworker - Y na Gabena  
><span>****10) Elluka Clockworker - Platinum Berlitz  
><span>****11) Kiril Clockworker - X**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	8. Chrono Story

**A/N: I'm back again! (That was fast.)**

**Sit down and listen to the _Story_..**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey Gretel, is that the song of birds I hear?"  
><em>  
><em> "No brother, that's just the cry of the forest."<em>  
><em><br>"Dear sister, is that the light of the moon shining?"_  
><em><br>"That's only the burning fire."_

* * *

><p>Our false mother has burned to ashes inside of the fireplace. Finally she has been cleansed of from this world. Unfortunately, she also left behind a terribly dirty 'sin'. It's now our job to remove the stain she left behind. This will not be an easy task.<p>

"Hänsel, how do you suppose we should get rid of this mess?"

* * *

><p>We decided to split the Original Sin into seven pieces, so that only the worthy would be able to rid them from our world.<p>

"Gretel, what should we call them?"

* * *

><p>There was a purple flower; we chose to call it '<em>Lust<em>'.

There was a red seed; this we named '_Gluttony_'.

There was a dazzling yellow gem that became '_Pride_'.

There was a glass pitcher of water turned into '_Envy_'

There was a billowing wind of '_Sloth_'.

There was a handful of dirt that was changed into '_Greed_'.

And finally, the forest itself was '**_Wrath_**'.

* * *

><p><em>Now, seven deadly sins, fly far away from your birthplace.<em>

_What a horrific **filth** that was created by our false mother._

_The world will continue to turn and turn, but_

_**Please help us cleanse these deadly sins.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Elluka Clockworker, you have been requested to appear before the Tree of Held."<p>

"For what reason?" The sorceress lazily looked at her already-perfect nails. "I don't have to if I don't want to."

"But this is essential to the survival of humankind."

The woman rose to her feet with a yawn. "Well, why not? I have all the time in the world, anyways."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Elluka Clockworker," The god of the forest spoke in a resonating whisper that rose from the ground and spread throughout the entire forest.<p>

"Hey yourself, Held," Elluka greeted offhandedly as she stopped in front of the tree's thick branches. "What is it you wanted me to do?"

"I want you to collect the seven vessels of sins in my place." The tree's branches groaned loudly as they shifted. "I cannot do so myself, since I am stuck in this form." Held seemingly gestured at himself using the numerous branches his crown had.

"Sure thing, as long as it keeps me from getting bored," Elluka sneered in disgust. Of course the old tree wouldn't want to do it himself. He couldn't move, after all, so he had to send someone in his stead.

_**And who better to send than the most powerful sorceress in the world?**_

* * *

><p>I had lost the one I loved the most, and destroyed the things most precious to me. This journey would be a great way to keep my mind occupied and prevent myself from feeling so empty all the time.<p>

Sighing, I pulled my hood over my face. There was no need to show my true image to others while I travelled for such a tedious task.

* * *

><p><em>This woman once had everything in the world, but she lost it all.<em>

_What is her deepest desire?_

_What is she searching for?_

**_At the end of time…_**

_A single, **sinful** woman created a **deadly** and **powerful** sin._

_This was cut into seven pieces by her 'children'._

_The capricious whim of a witch who transcends time,_

_Yes, in this forest it began, the Chrono Story._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Lu Li La… Lu Li La… Lu Li La… Lu Li La...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...**

**And here does the story truly begin. See you next time for the first installment of the Seven Deadly Sins: The Madness (Luancy) of Duke Venomania! (I prefer 'Madness', but the Evillious Wiki says 'Luancy'. Eh, 'Madness' sounds catchier.)**

**New Character List:  
>0) Elluka Clockworker - <span>Platinum Berlitz<span>  
>0) Irina Clockworker - <span>Y na Gabena<span>  
><strong>

**1) Sateraisis (Cherubim) Venomania - ?**  
><strong>2) Lukana Octo - ?<strong>  
><strong>3) Mikulia Greeonio - ?<strong>  
><strong>4) Gumina Glassred - ?<strong>  
><strong>5) Maylis Beelzenia - ?<strong>  
><strong>6) Karchess Crim - ?<strong>

**1) Banica Conchita - ? (No, it's not Bianca :p)**  
><strong>2) Arte - ?<strong>  
><strong>3) Pollo - ?<strong>  
><strong>4) Carlos Marlon - ?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	9. Bloodstained Switch

**A/N: Bonus Chapter! Here's a song that relates to the Evillious Chronicles, but does not exist within the EC's timeline.**

**Whatever happens, don't press the _switch_...**

* * *

><p><em>I swear to God that I didn't press that switch.<em>

* * *

><p>Today was supposed to be a lovely day. Blue skies and fluffy white clouds, you know, the usual clichéd stuff. I had just gone to see my papa who worked so hard in the factory. I loved to watch him work, and I went to visit him nearly every day I could.<p>

Something terrible happened today. My papa who I loved so much turned into sloppy blood and chunks of meat. I couldn't believe my eyes, and yet everyone had crowded around me, jostling and pushing at me. Why did they do that? It wasn't my fault this happened!

My papa had repeatedly warned me not to push the big red button, and so I followed that order to the letter. I swear to God that the girl who pressed the switch was not me.

* * *

><p><em>The switch was pressed by someone else.<em>

_The switch was pressed by another me._

* * *

><p>Since a very young age, I had made a promise to myself that I would be a good girl. And I had been, always following instructions and never once breaking the rules. The death of my papa wasn't random or planned, I swear it to heaven and back.<p>

Mr. Doctor, my alter-ego should be blamed for my papa's death.

* * *

><p>Mr. Doctor didn't listen to me, and instead gave me a blue and white pill. It didn't look very nice, but he made me take it regardless.<p>

**He never told me that the switch wouldn't matter if I drank it.**

* * *

><p><em>The switch wasn't pressed by me.<em>

_The switch was replaced, and then she pressed it before I could stop her._

* * *

><p>Don't tell anyone this fact, but I think that a girl who wanted to kill had taken root inside of me ever since my birth. But I swear that I didn't want it to happen!<p>

* * *

><p><em>I swear to God that the switch was pressed by someone else.<br>_

_I swear to __**Hell**__ that the switch was pressed by another girl._

* * *

><p>i'm not evil<p>

.

.

I'm not evil.

.

.

_I'm not evil._

.

.

**_I'm not evil._**

.

.

**I'm Not Evil.**

.

.

**I'M NOT EVIL!**

* * *

><p><em>The switch was replaced, and then she pressed it before I could stop her.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Hey, Mr. Doctor? Please don't give me that injection. I don't want it near me!<span>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll tell you right now that no one will _ever_ be able to guess which PokeSpe character the HER girl is. Can anyone answer the tricky question I pose?  
><strong>

**Of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!**

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	10. The Madness of Duke Venomania

**A/N: Oh gosh, this was a little bit embarrassing to write. I tried my best to keep it a T rating... we'll see how it goes.  
><strong>

***WARNING: If you are extremely sensitive (or younger than 12), I suggest that you don't read this chapter or the chapter directly following this one. However, don't blame me if you do read this. Don't say I didn't warn you.***

**_Dance_**** the night astray…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let's dance in this harem.<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>Someone was knocking on the door, and I knew exactly who it was. A beautiful woman had come to see me. But if any woman were to learn of my secret, they'd run away screaming for their life. But as of this moment, that secret was safe.<p>

I stood up from my seat and answered the door. As I has suspected, she had come. The woman was tall and elegant, with long and silky brown tresses, seductive blue eyes and a coy smile wrapped around her lips. "Hello again, Aurum."

"Welcome to my mansion, Luan Octo." I stretched out a hand to her, inviting her to step inside. She graciously accepted, the foolish little thing.

What could I do? All the women who gaze at me fall enchanted. What a great deal I made with that demon! Finally, I could get my revenge…

* * *

><p><strong><em>"He was given the power of the devil."<em>**

"Ugh…" Luan rubbed her head gingerly. "Why is my head hurting so much? Why can't I recall anything about my past?"

Indeed, it was a dilemma. Luan knew herself well enough to know that she did not suffer from amnesia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"He lured women to his mansion."<em>**

"I'm going, and you can't stop me! He's the prince that I've been waiting for my entire life." The star-crossed girl sighed dreamily. "I know that he won't treat me like an idiot like everyone else in this village!"

"Please don't go, Magnolia!" Another boy around her age was shaking her by the shoulders, trying to get her out of her stupor. "You have no idea what he's capable of!"

"I don't care. Let go of me, Byron!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"One by one, he chose women that he liked."<em>**

"This is Magnolia Greeonio. I expect you to treat her well, Luan." After patting the 'new addition' affectionately on the head, the duke left the two girls alone in the basement.

The duke had placed a bewildered Luan in a sticky situation. The girl hadn't known there would be other girls coming in later! Not knowing what to do, Luan offered only a wave and an empty smile.

Not wasting any time at all, Magnolia jumped at the older woman as soon as the duke left. "Luan, do you think Aurum likes me?"

"I'm sure that he will," was Luan's reply.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"He was building up a harem."<em>**

"Please be gentle with me." Magnolia's body tingled with apprehension.

"I promise I will." Aurum placed a tender kiss on Magnolia's bare shoulder, and the young girl closed her eyes while her hands gripped the sides of the duke's arms.

It never once crossed the girl's mind that her 'prince' could be selfishly using her naivety for his own advantage.

* * *

><p><em>You can taste it, right? The <strong>sin<strong> that was committed here tonight._

_Somehow the slicing of the blade felt right, but it hurt nonetheless._

_Blood and sweat mixed together in a passionate clash, but be warned; they'll turn into a **purple hue** before long…_

_Once all of the clothes are thrown aside, there's no return to reality._

* * *

><p>"Miss Princess!" A young man dashed straight into the princess's quarters without knocking and completely disregarded the fact that the princess was wearing nothing but her underclothes and was in the process of tying up her corset.<p>

"Karchess!" the princess snapped. Her curls cascaded down her pale back. "Get out of my room."

The man didn't look very apologetic, but he did have the decency to avert his eyes. "I have new developments on the case." Karchess unfurled a piece of parchment and began to read.

**X**

_ During the past few months, many women have been reported missing from the country of Asmodean. The missing include:_

_Luan Octo, __**20**__, Dressmaker  
><em>

_Magnolia Greeonio, __**18**__, Farmer  
><em>

_Mary Eve, __**28**__, Hostess  
><em>

_Caitlin Adi, __**16**__, Fortune Teller  
><em>

_Faitsua Nestuma, __**17**__, Agent  
><em>

_Anabel Sonic, __**18**__, Aristocrat  
><em>

_Cheryl Soap, __**25**__, Domestic Help_

_Iris Neja, **17**, Field Researcher_

_Amber Turner, **20**, Fisher_

_Maylene Cetera, **22**, Fighter_

_Yvonne Blue, **15**, Unemployed_

**X**

"This is inacceptable," the princess of Hoenn muttered. She then raised her voice. "As the 3rd Princess of the Glorious Hoenn Empire, Mariette Beelzenia, I command you to investigate this case."

"Yes, Miss Princess," Karchess bowed low and deep. "I'll do whatever it takes to solve this mystery."

* * *

><p>When I came back to my mansion, I was shocked to discover that one of the girls had painted portraits of the person that I used to be. How dare that girl? As if I needed to be reminded by <em>her<em> of all people!

I immediately burned the pictures in the fireplace, and watched the canvas and paint crumble to ashes. It was just the way I wanted it to be. That person didn't exist anymore, not after I had abandoned him. That ridiculous face everyone laughed at... I never wanted to see it again.

The girl who had painted the pictures stood beside me, blue eyes reflecting the roar of the fire. A sudden rush of anger boiled over me, and I grabbed her arm. I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her as hard as I could. Those blue eyes widened in surprise, but eventually submitted to my will.

She was the childhood friend that made a fool out of me.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Day by day, women from all over the country came to him."<em>**

"Aurum, should I be concerned?" a girl with blue hair sidled up to the duke. "I'm worried that you won't be able to take care of all the girls who come here soon." Her blue eyes shone with genuine concern, unknowingly being mind-controlled by her childhood friend.

"No, Cristina. It's no problem. You and Luan are doing a fine job by yourselves. Don't concern yourself with the tiny details." Aurum pulled the girl into his embrace.

But Cristina couldn't help but worry. It was in her nature as a … wait, why was she here? How had she gotten here? The aristocrat didn't remember who she was, nor why could remember the time she had spent with the duke as children.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"One after another, they became lost, though were gone unnoticed by others."<em>**

"Karchess, why on earth haven't you found the perpetrator yet? I'm counting on you to do your job!" Mariette was quite cross with the detective. "If this keeps up, I'll go to Petalburg myself and find out what the matter is." The princess began walking to the door to prove her point.

Immediately, Karchess moved himself in front of the door, as if he were preventing the princess from leaving her country. His hands were outstretched, blocking the way out. "Miss Princess, you absolutely can't do that!" The detective shook his head in a frenzy. "You have no idea what's going on in that city! You should let me handle it."

The princess relaxed. "Well, I trust you'll do your job properly. It's why I hired you." Mariette moved around Karchess' arms as if they couldn't prevent her from doing what she wanted.

As she headed out the door, she turned her head around. "Oh, one last thing. _If you don't find anything, I really will go out there myself._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Some lost their wives, and others lost their daughters."<em>**

"Why do you play the violin?" Luan asked Cristina as she wrenched her bow against the strings, effectively drowning out the pounding of the rain on the windows.

"I don't like the rain." The girl muttered softly while continuing to play, a harsh sound echoing through the basement.

Luan became curious after learning of the girl's apparent fear of storms. "But why don't you like rain? I find it likeable myself." The older woman closed her eyes and listened to both the rain falling and the cries coming from the violin's strings.

"Would you shut up?" With a groan, Magnolia began complaining. The atmosphere created by the sorrowful tune was ruined. "Your violin sounds so scratchy! What would Aurum say if he heard this awful screeching noise?"

Cristina didn't listen to the peasant girl, playing louder to drown out both Magnolia's wail and the pattering of rain. She began to wonder when the duke's standards for women began dropping so low. It was annoying enough listening to Magnolia, but when there were two or three others like her…

Cristina mentally groaned. It was enough to drive an aristocrat mad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"And none of them knew what to do."<strong>_

"So here is the mansion in which a demon lives," Mariette wrapped her shawl closer to her body and motioned for her maid to come closer. "I'm going in." After learning that her best spy, Zinnia, had fallen to the duke, she had no choice but to begin investigating herself.

"My Lady, I suggest against that. It would undoubtedly be dangerous. Shouldn't you wait until Karchess receives the letter you sent him?"

Mariette started walking up the steps, and her maid quickly followed her mistress. "We can't afford to wait. What if the letter is intercepted?" She stopped in front of the door to the dastardly mansion and told her maid, "I really think it's best if you leave, Isabelle. Who knows what terrors this place hides?"

"But, my Lady…" the maid trailed off when the princess glowered at her. "Very well. As you wish, Princess."

The stubborn princess soon realized how big of a mistake she made as soon as she opened that door.

* * *

><p><em>You can feel it, right? The <strong>darkness<strong> of sin and an **infinite passion**__is spreading_.

_It's impossible to see past the illusions created by that man. What is real and what is fake?_

_Those people are no longer human beings, I mean look at them?_

_Such **depravities** are being committed against God's name, all for the **night of madness **the demon wished for._

* * *

><p>The situation was quickly slipping out of hand, and Karchess was blamed for the brunt of it. Why wasn't he searching harder? Why had the princess disappeared? Had she gone off by herself?<p>

What these people didn't understand was that the poor man was trying as hard as he could.

Sighing heavily, he rolled up the parchment. Even he wasn't unaffected by this mess. His own fiancée had been stolen away from him against her will, and now he was tasked with the job of not only finding the Princess, but also his fiancée. How on earth could he hope to accomplish such a gigantic feat by himself?

**X**

_This is the second list of missing women from the past few months. I beg of anyone who has information to come forward._

_Cristina Glassred, **18**, Aristocrat_

_Lyra Shields, **18**, Chamberlain_

_Mariette Beelzenia, **17**, 3rd Princess of the Hoenn Empire_

_Lucy Olliba, **22**, Widow_

_Bertha Sweets, **58**, Doctor_

_Mewtwo, **n/a**, Scientist_

_Zinnia Nerune, **19**, Spy  
><em>  
><em>Lisia Blum, <strong>21<strong>, Idol  
><em>  
><em>Liza Kaina, <strong>na**, No Occupation  
><em>  
><em>Shauna Francois, <strong>na**, n/a  
><em>  
><em>Platinum Marlon, <strong>19<strong>, Queen of Kanto_

**X**

* * *

><p>It's just another day like any other. Another beautiful woman had come to visit me, and I didn't intend to let her go. I could hear her footsteps pattering down the hallway; she had a shaky step. Perhaps she was nervous? Well, there'd be no reason to be nervous after I was through with her.<p>

Cautiously, she poked her head in. Large brown eyes dominated a pale face, and wavy blonde hair flowed down her back. She definitely was not as pretty as some of the other girls, but that didn't mean she wasn't noticeable.

I stood up from my throne and stretched out a hand to her, beckoning her to come closer. She nervously shuffled closer to me and took my hand, her eyes still cast at the ground. I drew her close to my body, and though it felt a bit odd, I ignored my feeling of unease.

She had finally turned her head up, and beamed at me in a most dazzling smile. As I returned the smile, I noticed a slight twitch in her eyebrows.

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from my chest, and I gave a strangled gasp. After I pushed her away from me, my hand moved to my chest automatically.

* * *

><p>I had been searching for the Princess and the love of my life all over the country, but to no avail. One day while travelling, I received a tip from a young gentleman my age who was also searching for his lost love. Naturally, I was curious about the mansion and together, we devised a plan to bring down the demon that dwelled within.<p>

It had been just as the man described: a tall and handsome mansion worn down from age. Ivy climbed their way up the stone walls, and the oak door was decorated with wrought iron designs. However, there was something off about the mansion, though it was hard to put a finger on what it was.

Unfortunately for me, I was selected to be the bait and the trap, as I was the shorter of the two of us, and my voice had not yet drastically changed.

Shamefully, I donned a wig and a gown and made my way up the mansion's stairs. The other man had given me a thumbs-up, and was wishing me the best of luck. I'd need it to pass off as a girl.

Getting inside the mansion was so much easier than I thought. I only had to push on the doors, and I was in. I followed a straight path down the hallway before reaching a set of descending stairs. Going down them, I entered the basement of the building. There, a man with wild black hair was sitting on a throne. Girls dressed in purple dresses milled around behind him.

The man stared at me with lust-filled eyes. I had almost thrown up my lunch; this man was absolutely mad. No wonder the red-eyed man had called him a devil.  
>He stood up, and offered me a hand without a word. Left with no choice, I took it and allowed him to pull me in close. Seeing him close up made me a bit jealous. If he had been a normal human being, he would have been what girls called handsome.<p>

With a sweet smile, I looked into the demon's face. He smiled back at me, and that was the instant in which I whipped out my knife. I had no regrets in ridding the world of such a monster.

* * *

><p>That woman had stabbed me with a small knife cleverly concealed up her sleeves. Terror began to fill my stomach as I felt blood seeping through my vest. Soon my blood began to turn purple, and I saw my life flash before my eyes. Everything I'd done was all for nothing in the very end. The demon would now fulfill his end of the contract.<p>

My knees began to tremble, and I collapsed there, unable to move any more. As my vision began to dim, I saw the woman pull her blonde hair off, shaking her head to fix her short brown hair. When she nastily grinned at me, I noticed that she was actually a young man. How could I have been so stupid?

Everything that I had created was ruined, and all the girls began to flee my mansion. Luan was out the door before I knew it, and Magnolia scurried out right after her. The brown-haired man had an arm protectively around Platinum, and with a glare from the girl and a final sneer of disgust from the man, they both exited the mansion. Mariette was close behind them with Zinnia at her side. All of them… all of them were leaving!

The final girl to leave the mansion was none other than Cristina, my beloved childhood friend. I weakly raised a hand in her direction, but she only glanced at me for a second, with eyes filled pity and… realization?

But hold on a minute, wait! Please don't go!

**_ I haven't even said "I love you."_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that chapter was bearable... it also happened to be my longest one yet!**

**A few things to note:  
>- I thought Platinum would be perfect as the Queen of Marlon (Kanto), but not because I ship her with whoever Karchess is.<br>- Did you like what I did with the Missing Persons list? Did you catch it?**

**So, onto a new arc! Can you guess who's who?**

**1) Sateraisis Venomania - ? (Name...)  
><strong>  
><strong>2) Lukana Octo - ? (Brown Hair, Blue Eyes)<strong>  
><strong><br>3) Mikulia Greeonio - ? (Unrefined...)**  
><strong><br>4) Gumina Glassred - ? (Blue Hair, Blue Eyes)**  
><strong><br>5) Maylis Beelzenia - ? (Curls, Pale Skin)**  
><strong><br>6) Karchess Crim - ? (Brown Hair, Brown Eyes)**

**7) The Young Gentleman - ? (Thumbs up)**

**8) The Lost Love of the Young Gentleman- ?**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	11. Flower of the Plateau

**A/N: A short chapter, but hopefully an impactful one nonetheless.**

**Can you keep a _secret_?**

***WARNING: If you are extremely sensitive (or younger than 12), I suggest that you don't read this chapter. However, don't blame me if you do read this. Don't say I didn't warn you.*****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>My name is Magnolia Greeonio, and I was a victim of the Venomania Event.<span>

* * *

><p>After fleeing from that horrid place, I managed to settle down in a place where no one knew who I used to be. I started my own business making flower bouquets.<p>

It pleased me to no end seeing the smiling faces of my customers, and of course I smiled back. People flocked from far and wide to see the beautiful flower arrangements I created, and to see my angelic smile. This earned me the nickname of 'Plateau Flower'.

**_Thank the gods that no one in this town knows who I used to be._**

* * *

><p>A young lord in the town soon became enraptured with the new flower seller, and began to court me. I couldn't believe it, as I too felt like it was love at first sight. The reason was likely because a friend of my past shared a face similar to the young lord's.<p>

Everyone in the town was overjoyed and gave all of their blessings and wishes when our engagement was announced. The townspeople wished the two of us enduring happiness.

**_Thank the gods that no one in this town knows who I used to be._**

* * *

><p>It was the day just before the engagement ceremony. While I was getting ready, a man who knew of my past appeared in the town. This man had searched far and wide for me, and planned to drag me back with him to that place.<p>

He was filthy and ugly, and he had been one of my handlers. I couldn't stand him at all, not even when I had chosen to become what I had.

He knew of my secret, and that was enough. I had to take matters into my own hands.

**_A beautiful flower in bloom must not be unsightly._**

* * *

><p>Three years later, a young boy appeared in the little town. He bore a resemblance to <em>him<em>. He had come for no reason other than to seek a mother's love, even if I had abandoned him when he was much younger because of my foolishness.

I had little choice; if I wanted to continue living this lifestyle of mine, I had to take matters into my own hands.

**_A beautiful flower in bloom must not be unsightly._**

* * *

><p>'Plateau Flower' is happy as can be, and I am content with my life. I have a whole mansion to myself, something I could have never dreamed of only a few years ago.<p>

I have no reason to worry about the leaves buried in the bottom of the well, none at all. _My secret is safe..._

**_A beautiful flower in bloom must not be unsightly.  
><em>**

**_Thank the gods that no one in this town knows who I used to be.  
>Thank the gods I am the only one in this town who knows the truth.<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Creepy...**

**On another note, please at least try and guess who the characters are being portrayed by! Hopefully you don't think that I bite. Seriously guys, I can tell you're reading my story. The views are being bumped higher and higher every week. Please, just guess at who the characters might be! Even a one-liner would be appreciated, because it shows me that you actually are curious. If you don't want to guess, then I won't be telling you who the characters are, at all. You'll be free to use your imaginations to your heart's content...**

Adding onto the character list:

**1) Sateraisis Venomania - ? (Name...)  
><strong>  
><strong>2) Lukana Octo - ? (Brown Hair, Blue Eyes)<strong>  
><strong><br>3) Mikulia Greeonio - ? (Unrefined...)**  
><strong><br>4) Gumina Glassred - ? (Blue Hair, Blue Eyes)**  
><strong><br>5) Maylis Beelzenia - ? (Curls, Pale Skin)**  
><strong><br>6) Karchess Crim - ? (Brown Hair, Brown Eyes)**

**7) The Young Gentleman - ? (Thumbs up)**

**8) The Lost Love of the Young Gentleman- ?**

**9) Earl Calgaround - ? (Similar to a childhood friend...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	12. The Portrait Glassred Drew

**A/N: Once again, another short chapter. Entirely from the PoV of**** Cristina (Gumina)!**

***WARNING has been effectively removed***

* * *

><p><strong><em>If only you hadn't changed…<em>**

* * *

><p>Today, I run my brush over a blank canvas, just like I have done for the past week, month, year. I'm painting pictures of you, my childhood friend who does not belong in this world any longer. And yet, even though you've been gone for such a long time, your face remains in the recesses of my memories. I wonder why that's so.<p>

When had everything about you changed? I don't quite remember it myself, but I probably played a large role as a trigger to the incident. If only you had stayed the way you always were. The ending would have surely been different. But it's too late for thoughts like those now. I sigh heavily and dip my brush into a new colour on the palette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The 'you' in the portrait has long since disappeared.<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>I laugh a little bit, bitterly. Your face wasn't exactly loveable, but I still draw it, no matter what you looked like. Soon the entire room was filled with pictures, and even then I kept drawing.<p>

The person you changed into wasn't who I'd wanted to see; I wanted to see the real you. I suppose it's too late to say this now, but neither you nor I realized the truth at the time.

* * *

><p>So many years ago, when I lived in your mansion, you burned portraits in the fireplace. I had drawn them, and I had wanted to show you who I'd wanted to see.<p>

You had told me, "I hate this face." I didn't quite agree with you. Yes, your true face wasn't pretty, but I don't think it was your face that was ugly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this now, but back then…<em>**

* * *

><p>I wish that I could take back the cruel words I had called you. I wasn't thinking straight, and I had made you into a fool. I truly regret my actions.<p>

The next time I saw you, you were a different person; a changed man. It was like I didn't know you anymore. The person I had wanted to see didn't exist in the picture frame any longer.

You were so different from the person you had been, but as long as you were happy, I didn't mind at all. I would have been all right no matter who you had chosen to become, even if it meant…

I suppose it's not a bad thing to want to change. But in your case, what you really needed was to accept yourself for who you were, not who you wanted to be. Because you couldn't accept this, you ceased to exist in the picture.

Now, it's been years since we were last together, and you do not walk this earth anymore. But I'll continue to keep your memory alive in the pictures I paint, even though this wasn't the appearance you wanted to see.

At that time, when I had escaped from your mansion, I saw that you were trying to speak to me before I left. Somehow, I knew what those words were. This whole time I've known, and I've felt such guilt and sadness.

Perhaps it's because of those words that I kept painting, and before I could stop myself, memories of you and our childhood together filled this room.

* * *

><p>I met with her, you know? Luan Octo. I talked to her, told her more about our pasts. I think she began to understand more after that. Lyra managed to bottle up her courage and asked me if I'd broken off the engagement out of love for you. I didn't reply, merely giving a lonely smile.<p>

* * *

><p>All these portraits; if you had seen them, surely you would have grimaced in disgust. I regret to say that they aren't the face I wanted to see.<p>

If only you had shown me the real you…

* * *

><p><strong><em>But it's too late now, and neither you nor I realized this…<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sniffle* This song is so sad... probably one of a handful of sad Evillious song.  
><strong>**Look forward to the short but delicious Gluttony arc!**

**No one reviewed last chapter... don't you want to find out who the "Lost Love of the Young Gentleman" is?**

**1) Sateraisis Venomania - ? (Name...)  
><strong>  
><strong>2) Lukana Octo - ? (Brown Hair, Blue Eyes)<strong>  
><strong><br>3) Mikulia Greeonio - ? (Unrefined...)**  
><strong><br>4) Gumina Glassred - ? (Blue Hair, Blue Eyes)**  
><strong><br>5) Maylis Beelzenia - ? (Curls, Pale Skin)**  
><strong><br>6) Karchess Crim - ? (Brown Hair, Brown Eyes)**

**7) The Young Gentleman - ? (Thumbs up)**

**8) The Lost Love of the Young Gentleman- ?**

**9) Earl Calgaround - (Similar to a childhood friend...)**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	13. Evil Food Eater Conchita

**A/N: Welcome everyone to another installement!**

**Welcome to the _feast_...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leaving anything other than an empty plate is a crime...<em>**

* * *

><p>Goodness, my magnificent castle smells rotten. But that doesn't matter, for the Last Supper has commenced. A variety of horrific foods greet me at the table. With a smirk, I seat myself at the table and begin to pile on generous helpings. I'm all alone in this hellhole. I'm eating the foods with a smile on my face.<p>

Greetings to those who dare approach. My name is Platina Conchita. I had been an opsomaniac in the past, but had descended far from that. I chose to delve into the secret trove of the ultimate foods available to humankind. No one had ever gone as deep before, and it is likely that no one ever will again.

* * *

><p><em>Respect her and honour her,<em>

_Worship our great Conchita._

_You'd better look out if you don't._

_**All the foods in this world belong to her.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>I must eat up everything presented on my plate. It has been drilled into me since I was a young child, and this habit continues to linger in the present day.<p>

I must continually add more room in my stomach for food. That too, had been drilled into me in my childhood.

Oh yes, you can't forget the shining pale black poison. To me, it's merely the best possible spice that can be put on a main dish.

I must eat everything down to the bone. It is an impulse I cannot control. If it is not enough, I must bite into the silverware as well.

The bliss of food upon my tongue is tantalizing, more and more food in my stomach. This supper is not even close to its end.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Today's Breakfast Includes:<em>**

_Juice with 16 kinds of weeds…well blended_

_Cornflakes…contains a lot of iron_

_Poison mushroom soup_

_Green salad…cooked by the chef on a whim_

_Special brioche…made by the butler_

_Assorted off-season fruits_

_Unable-to-sleep-again coffee…low __caffeine_

_**Today's Lunch Includes:**_

_Grilled leek and raw leek salad…with a big leek_

_Pink octopus Carpaccio…tastes like the Queen_

_Grilled eggplant, Japanese style…without Gackpo_

_Bread…baked however the maid chooses_

_Sweet potato ice cream...crafted by the chef_

_Hi-Portion with McDonald's milkshake mixed…self-made_

* * *

><p>That idiotic chef of mine – 15th of this year – asked me for a vacation. Can you believe his nerve? I must say that the lot of them are useless. Even Arte and Pollo are sometimes. Of course, I dismissed his request, but he kept pestering me. A face from my childhood, he had come to my castle in an attempt to save me, I presume.<p>

His attempt was in vain. There was nothing I needed saving from.

Naturally, I didn't let him go without having a bit of fun first.

* * *

><p><em>Respect her and honour her,<em>

_Worship our great Conchita._

_You'd better look out if you don't._

_**All those who betray her must pay the price.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I must eat up everything presented on my plate. It has been drilled into me since I was a young child, and this habit continues to linger in the present day.<p>

The item on the menu is really special today. The shining black hair is perfect for the topping of the salad. Tears roll down my cheeks as I move the topping onto my plate. I wonder why is it so...

I must eat everything down to the bone. It's an impulse that I cannot control, and if it's not enough, I'll just have another serving.

"Oh Pollo, could you come over here for a moment?" Grabbing at his scarf, I murmured, "I wonder what you taste like…"

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Today's Dinner Includes:<em>**

_Salad of the chef…cooked on a whim_

_Vermicelli pasta… stretched long and thin_

_Assorted *Censored*_

_Muddy Galette…tastes of the Road Roller_

_*Censored* soup_

_Blood red wine…it actually is blood  
><em>  
><span><em><strong> Today's Midnight Snack Includes:<strong>  
><em>_  
>*Censored*<em>

_*Censored*_

_*Censored*_

_*Censored*_

_*Censored*_

* * *

><p>My magnificent castle has become deserted. Since I've eaten anything that still moves, there's nobody left but myself. I felt rather bored by myself, but even then, my hunger could not be satisfied. I wanted more, always more. I wanted the ultimate level of the most horrifying foods.<p>

Besides, it was rude to leave food on the table. My mother was sure to beat me up if I did.

The cries of a young child permeate through the halls, but I ignore them. I'm certain their life is more important than mine.

* * *

><p>I must eat up everything presented on my plate. It has been drilled into me since I was a young child, and this habit continues to linger in the present day. It is a necessity of mine. I wish to taste everything that this world has to offer.<p>

I gazed passively at my right hand. Wait just a moment…there's still more for me to eat.

That terrible demon whispering inside my head will not be the victor, not today.

* * *

><p><em>And thus does this horrific tale end.<em>

_Such a tragedy has befallen mankind,_

_The last meal of Platina Conchita, indeed, had been herself._

_Finally, she knew of all the tastes in the world._

**_But no one knows what she would have tasted like…__  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh heh... Yikes!**

**Character List is now complete!**

**1) Sateraisis Venomania - ? (Name...)  
><strong>  
><strong>2) Lukana Octo - ? (Brown Hair, Blue Eyes)<strong>  
><strong><br>3) Mikulia Greeonio - ? (Unrefined...)**  
><strong><br>4) Gumina Glassred - ? (Blue Hair, Blue Eyes)**  
><strong><br>5) Maylis Beelzenia - ? (Curls, Pale Skin)**  
><strong><br>6) Karchess Crim - ? (Brown Hair, Brown Eyes)**

**7) The Young Gentleman - ? (Thumbs up)**

**8) The Lost Love of the Young Gentleman- ?**

**9) Earl Calgaround - (Similar to a childhood friend...)**

**10) Banica Conchita - ? (Dignified speech, beautiful lady)**

**11) Carlos Marlon (Chef) - ? (Black Hair)**

**12) Arte - ?**

**13) Pollo- ? (Scarf?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	14. Drug of Gold

**A/N: A newly released song from the Seven Crimes and Punishments Album! Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>If only I hadn't run away…<em>

* * *

><p>I was a sickly child. At one point, my parents thought that I would die, but miraculously, I pulled through. The only way I could stay alive was by drinking a secret medicine every single day. The medicine – if incorrectly measured – could become a deadly poison.<p>

Because of my sickliness, I was unable to complete the simplest of tasks. I had felt so useless. My family didn't make it any easier for me, as they shunned me and pretended I didn't exist. My heart became frigid cold and soon even I wasn't sure who the true monster was.

At that time, I felt like there wasn't hope for me any longer. I merely survived day after day, not truly living.

At the young age of fifteen, I returned to the family picture when talks of my engagement began without prior warning. My wife was supposed to be the daughter of a noble family in a foreign country. I had never heard of them before, nor did I care much for my future.

My parents completely ignored my feelings. This marriage was a purely political one. I was being used so the rest of the family could step up in rank.

* * *

><p><em>The girl was as fat as a pig.<em>

**That was my first meeting with her.**

* * *

><p>It seemed than my soon-to-be wife had also spent much of the childhood alone. Her mother was dead and her father had contracted a heart disease, it was as if the gods had a vengeance on their family.<p>

She told me that her dream was to travel around the world someday. Her eyes shone so bright when she told me her heart's deepest desire, and I had thought to myself that both of us going together wouldn't have been so bad.

Many guests, both famous and not, were invited to the engagement party. Adults laughed merrily and small children ran rampant through the gardens. But when it was time to eat…

Darkness fell over the girl's heart as I'd never seen her before. She ravenously devoured all the food that was brought to the table. Not even a speck of sauce was left on her plate. When I turned to her with horror in my eyes, she murmured that nothing could remain on her plate, lest she be scolded.

I later learned that this was due to the abuse she received from her mother as a child. I had wanted to know if there was any way to cure her, but all the adults shook their heads. And thus the engagement was broken off.

* * *

><p>Time passed by in a blur and before I knew it, I was an adult, doing my best to navigate the dredges of society. I disassociated myself from my family, not wanting their name stained upon me.<p>

Disconcerting rumors of the girl reached my ears. She'd become a demon who loved to devour the strangest of cuisines. Of course, I couldn't just sit back and allow such a rumor to spread.

Pretending to be a chef by disguising my face, I rang the bell to the old and worn mansion. She hired me on the spot.

I was shocked at how much she'd changed. No longer was she a chubby girl, but a startlingly beautiful young woman. I almost didn't recognize her.

At the time, I hadn't known the truth, but through a forbidden contract with a demon, she was human no longer.

* * *

><p>Abiding by her strange wishes, I made the most exotic and unusual meals. Day after day, night after night, until eventually, I became fed up with such a cycle. The words came out of my mouth involuntarily. I asked if it would be possible for me to take a vacation in the foreseeable future. She was disappointed in me for posing such a question.<p>

I'd always run away from whatever I could, just like a dog with its tail between its legs. Because I was frightened by this new woman's power, I tried to run away from her.

* * *

><p>"Dylan, won't you come here for just a moment?"<p>

I swallowed nervously. Clearly she wasn't in her right mind, though it may be pointed out that she was never in her right mind. "Lady Platina, I don't think it would be wise."

"Oh, stop sprouting nonsense. I know you still love me." The elegant lady batted her eyelashes, and I found myself unable to refuse.

* * *

><p><em>If only I'd accepted you that day of the party.<em>

_Perhaps I could've saved you back then,_

_**But now it's too late.**_

* * *

><p>Thankfully, there may be solution to this problem. The medicine I desperately needed as a child is still vital to my wellbeing. It was a tiny vial of golden powder, but nonetheless I clenched it with determination. At that point, I was willing to do whatever it took to get her back to normal. The medicine that I still need can become a poison if given in the incorrect amount.<p>

I invited her to eat with me one day, and it was then that I unfurled my plan. I sprinkled just the medicine into the servings of soup, and waited for her to arrive at the dinner table. Maybe if we went together, things wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>This is our last supper.<strong>

* * *

><p>I failed. The poison didn't work on her unfathomably bottomless stomach. I'm the only one who died of an overdose. Before I lost consciousness, I heard her sigh. "You're leaving me again, aren't you?"<p>

I wished to say that I hadn't meant for it to turn out this way, but what could I do? I was now a part of your vile cuisine, my black hair shining gruesomely on top of a plate of salad.

As I head into your stomach, I begin to wonder. Since I'll become part of your flesh and blood, I'm not really running away from you this time. In a way, I suppose I'm right. Now we'll be together for all of eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What a bittersweet ending...**

**And hurray to mari for reviewing the previous chapter. I actually got both of your reviews. Since you were a guest when you reviewed, I needed to approve of them before they would show up. **

_**White is one of the girls, but she's not Lukana.**_  
><em><strong>Pearl is one of the servants, but he's not Arte.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Diamond is a character, but he's not the other servant.<strong>_

**List of Characters Updated:**

**1) Sateraisis Venomania - ? (Name...)  
><strong>  
><strong>2) Lukana Octo - ? (Brown Hair, Blue Eyes)<strong>  
><strong><br>3) Mikulia Greeonio - Sapphire**  
><strong><br>4) Gumina Glassred - Crystal**  
><strong><br>5) Maylis Beelzenia - ? (Curls, Pale Skin)**  
><strong><br>6) Karchess Crim - ? (Brown Hair, Brown Eyes)**

**7) The Young Gentleman - ? (Thumbs up)**

**8) The Lost Love of the Young Gentleman- ?**

**9) Earl Calgaround - Ruby**

**10) Banica Conchita - Platinum Berlitz**

**11) Carlos Marlon (Chef) - ? (Black Hair)**

**12) Arte - ?**

**13) Pollo- ?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	15. Story of Evil Preview

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Today marks the start of the arc you've all been waiting for! (at least some of you have been waiting for this arc, I think...)**

**I present to you...the Story of Evil Prologue, Re-upload!**

**(Teehee, I bet some of you thought this was the Daughter of Evil, right?)**

* * *

><p>In the far-off land of Sinnoh, there was a kingdom ruled by a fair and wise King. He was beloved by all the people of the land, and with his power, he made the tiny kingdom into a rich and bustling place, welcoming to all. However, tragedy befell the kingdom when the King fell ill with a terrible sickness. He succumbed to his illness, leaving his wife, the Queen, as the ruler of the kingdom.<p>

The Queen was generous and kind, even more beloved than her husband for she focused on creating better lives for the people. Unfortunately, she too succumbed to the illness her husband had caught, leaving behind her only daughter as the sole heiress.

Bluanne Lucifen d'Autriche was her name, and she was only 16 years of age when she ascended the throne. She had all rights to rule as Queen of the kingdom, but chose not to, in honor of her now-deceased mother. She would only take the title of Queen when she came of age at eighteen. For now, she would rule with the title of Princess.

The young Princess was not accustomed to ruling, having been sheltered and spoiled all of her life. She used the finances her mother and father had so carefully gathered for lavish furnishings to decorate her castle. She had everything in the world under her palm: an obedient servant with a similar face to hers, a lovely Rapidash named Josephine, along with absolute power over the land.

She did not use her power for the betterment of the people or the kingdom, instead choosing to ignore her subjects and focus only on gathering more and more extravagant items for her palace. Naturally, her frivolous spending created many problems for the kingdom. She received many complaints, from both villagers and her own cabinet ministers. She dismissed all of these with a simple wave of her hand, and they had no choice but to obey her command.

Little did the princess know that she had sown the seeds of her own demise, which would eventually lead her down a path of misery and **_regret_**. Thus begins the Story of Evil…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...And done! Look forward to TwiRight Prank next time!**

Ahh, you're alive! Welcome back, Mythical Legends (KOOKIEZ) and thank you for the ultra-long review!  
><strong>MoonlitNight:<strong> Yes, I know I took some liberties there, with Gretel being not so nice and all. Hope it didn't bother you too much.  
><strong>Switch:<strong> I did say that you'd never be able to guess who the girl was... because I'm right! None of the girls was the HER patient in BSS! In fact, no one represents the HER patient at all! She's just a mysterious entity from another time and place...  
><strong>Madness:<strong> I chose to add a lot of elements from the novel. The song just felt like there wasn't enough to go off of, you know what I mean?  
><strong>Flower:<strong> Happy very belated birthday! I would dedicate the chapter to you, but I'm not sure if you want your name on that chapter and all...  
><strong>Evil Food Eater:<strong> Let's go with the second one in your review...  
><strong><em>I have no idea what happened with Chrono Story, and so I went back to add it in. It should be there now. I'm so sorry!<em>_  
><em>**And no Platonic. I know she existed, but wasn't mentioned in either of the songs. Also, isn't her role kind of small in Evillious? Because I thought that her role was small, I chose to omit her. I had originally planned to include her, but chose not to. Whi-Two/Faitsu would have represented her.

I shall accept your wish of good luck. I'm definitely going to add in elements from the novel in this one. Do you have any suggestions as to characters I should include? (Current important cast is below in the character list. Tell me if I should add anyone)  
>Yes, I chose to move it back into the Vocaloid category. I hope I didn't scare you too much! I felt that the story just wasn't being viewed by as many people in the Evillious Category, especially since it was a Pokemon Cross-Over. Partly because I like to see those views go up, but also because I want other people to actually read this story.<br>I hope your school year was okay, and nothing too bad happened. I finished a few days ago, so it's summer for me too!

I'll see you next time!  
>Sweetie147<p>

**On to the guessing...everyone's favourite part!**

**Complete Character List:**

**1) Eve Zvezda/Moonlight - **C**rystal  
><span>****2) Adam Moonlit - Gold  
><span>****3) Meta Salmhofer - Bianca  
><span>****4) Pale Noel/Seth Twiright - Cheren  
><span>****5) Hansel - Silver  
><span>****6) Gretel - Blue**

**1) Li Ly - White  
><span>****2) Milky Eights - Lyra  
><span>****3) Irina Clockworker - Y na Gabena  
><span>****4) Elluka Clockworker - Platinum Berlitz  
><span>****5) Kiril Clockworker - X**

**1) Sateraisis Venomania - Gold!  
><span>****2) Lukana Octo - ? (Brown Hair, Blue Eyes) Not White. Someone else guessed White as well. *Hint hint what kind of hair does White have?* *Hint hint not Whi-Two/Faitsu* *Hint hint anyone else have this hair/eye combination?***  
><strong>3) Mikulia Greeonio - <span>Sapphire<span>**  
><strong>4) Gumina Glassred - <span>Crystal<span>**  
><strong>5) Maylis Beelzenia - ? (Curls, Pale Skin) *Hey, look to your right. I see a Deerling. May or may not be a Vullaby hanging around overhead...*<strong>  
><strong>6) Karchess Crim - <span>Black!<br>****7) The Young Gentleman - ? (Thumbs up) *Hint hint he's got black hair too*  
><strong>**8) The Lost Love of the Young Gentleman- ? *Hint hint someone who may or may not like the guy who has black hair*  
><strong>**9) Earl Calgaround - Ruby**

**1) Banica Conchita - Platinum Berlitz  
><span>****2) Carlos Marlon (Chef) - Diamond!  
><span>****3) Arte - ? *Hint hint does it help if I tell you his hair colour?*  
><strong>**4) Pollo- Pearl!**

**1) Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche - Blue**  
><strong>2) Allen AvadoniaAlexiel Lucifen d'Autriche - Silver!**  
><strong>3) Germaine Avadonia - ?<strong>  
><strong>4) Michaela - ?<strong>  
><strong>5) Clarith - ?<strong>  
><strong>6) Kyle Marlon - ?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	16. TwiRight Prank

**A/N: Hello everyone! I present the actual prologue to the Story of Evil.**

**Hear the _call_ of the waves...**

* * *

><p>We walk along the shoreline of a beach, watching the glowing sunset. Holding your hand, I swing it back and forth, when suddenly you tripped in the sand. You sat on the ground and began to cry. I had no idea why you were crying. It can't have been that bad. It must have just been a prank by the twilight. How dare it hurt my adorable little brother!<p>

_We have to get home, Sylvester. Hurry, stand up! If it gets dark, we won't be able to find our way back!_

* * *

><p>Dearest sister, how did you not see the demon smiling at us from the shadows? It wanted to swallow me into its belly, and it wanted to play with me! When you told me to hurry up, of course I obliged. How could I not?<p>

_I agree with you, Bluanne. Let's get home quickly, before that demon eats us._

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in the day, we had hidden a small black chest in the beach.<br>**  
><strong>But when the sun set and the shadows crept in, we forgot where we had hid it.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Sylvester, I've got a brilliant plan!<em>

_What are you planning, dear sister?_

_We should divide the twilight between the two of us. I'll become the daytime!_

_Then I'll become the night?_

_Of course, silly! Then whenever we hold hands, the sky will turn a beautiful orange, just like a sunset._

* * *

><p>Sylvester, do you hear that bell tolling in the distance? When it chimes three times, it's the signal that the demon is waking up. Now I understand why you were so frightened. She's looking at us with greedily. She should just leave us alone. There's no way I'd share my brioche with her!<p>

* * *

><p>But Bluanne, look at how sad the demon is. She would be hungry even if she would eat the whole world. I wouldn't want such a thing to happen, and she really does look very sad. I'm going to share my brioche with her. Then we can share yours. Is that okay?<p>

The demon called me a noble prince, which I guess is kind of true. To thank me for my kindness, she's decided to share a secret with me. It's about the ocean lapping at our feet._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, what did that demon tell you?<br>**  
><strong>It's a secret, sorry sis. I promise that I'll share it with you when we get home. It'll be worth the wait.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's divide the twilight between us.<em>**

**_I'll be the daytime,_**

**_And I'll be the night._**

**_That way, we can make a beautiful orange sky when we hold hands._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song's tune is so innocent, just like a music box.**

**Character List:**  
><strong>1) Sateraisis Venomania - <span>Gold<br>****2) Lukana Octo - ? (Brown Hair, Blue Eyes) Not White. *Hint hint what kind of hair does White have?* *Hint hint not Whi-Two/Faitsu* *Hint hint anyone else have this hair/eye combination?*  
><strong>**3) Mikulia Greeonio - Sapphire  
><span>****4) Gumina Glassred - Crystal  
><span>****5) Maylis Beelzenia - ? (Curls, Pale Skin) *Hey, look to your right. I see a Deerling. May or may not be a Vullaby hanging around overhead...*  
><strong>**6) Karchess Crim - Black  
><span>****7) Rajih - ? (Thumbs up) *Hint hint he's got black hair too*  
><strong>**8) Lilien Turner - ? *Hint hint someone who may or may not like the guy who has black hair*  
><strong>**9) Earl Calgaround - Ruby**

**1) Banica Conchita - Platinum Berlitz  
><span>****2) Carlos Marlon (Chef) - Diamond  
><span>****3) Arte - ? *Hint hint does it help if I tell you his hair colour?*  
><strong>**4) Pollo- Pearl**

**1) Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche - Blue**  
><strong>2) Allen AvadoniaAlexiel Lucifen d'Autriche - Silver**  
><strong>3) Germaine Avadonia - ?<strong>  
><strong>4) Michaela - ?<strong>  
><strong>5) Clarith - ?<strong>  
><strong>6) Kyle Marlon - ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	17. Daughter of Evil

**A/N: The (possibly) long-awaited Daughter of Evil has finally been released!**

**Now, quell the fire in your heart and the poison burning in your soul, for the Story of Evil has begun...**

* * *

><p><em>~Ha ha ha ha ha!~<br>__**"Now, bow down to me!"**_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a far-away land, there lived a beautiful princess. She was only sixteen when she ascended to the throne after her parents had died from a terrible sickness. Oh, did I mention that the princess was me? I was once the ruler of the country of Sinnoh, but it was all torn away from me in the blink of an eye. I suppose I had it coming. I wasn't a very nice princess, for one, and I'd also ordered my people to war against something as silly as an unaccepted engagement. Would you like to learn more? Don't be shy. Come a bit closer.<p>

Now, my castle was a magnificent work of architecture. The furniture had been hand-made by the very best craftsmen from all over the country, and they tastefully littered the rooms of the palace. My ever-faithful servant had a face similar to mine, though his hair was red. My handsome steed was a Rapidash named Josephine. Yes, everything and anything I wanted belonged to me. But it wasn't enough.

The country had fallen upon hard economic times, and money had become scarce to come by, which meant that my frivolous lifestyle wouldn't have been sustainable for much longer. However, none of it mattered to me. If money became insufficient, then I could just take it from the people. And so I did, through higher taxes and higher prices on foreign goods.

Naturally, my ministers and advisors protested against this, but I removed any who protested against me from my sight with a wave of my hand. It's nothing that my servant, Silver, couldn't do.

Oh, you're calling me cruel? Just you wait. You haven't seen half of it yet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Now, bow down to me!"<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I, the evil flower, bloom attractively with vivid colours.<em>

_The weeds surrounding me are slowly rotting away._

_Ah well, at least those unsightly weeds have become my nourishment._

* * *

><p>You do recall how I mentioned a broken engagement? Well, I had been deeply in love with the prince of Kanto, Riley Marlon. He was quite the catch, back in the day.<br>At any rate, I'd sent him a letter declaring my love for him (I know it was quite forward), but he had gently refused my proposition of marriage, having been in love with a girl with blonde hair from another country.

Of course, I hadn't taken in this news very well. Surely I was more beautiful than that girl! In time, I'd come to realize that it wasn't beauty the prince had fallen for. It was kindness and humour, both of which I lacked greatly.

Through my jealous rage, I thought that if I removed my rival, the prince would finally see who was better. I summoned one of my most loyal ministers and ordered for him to destroy the other girl's country of origin. He initially protested, but I forced him to see the true way…

On the other hand, I ordered Silver to find all girls with long blonde hair and to kill them. He too, protested, but I sent him away with a cloak, a dagger, and a stern glare.

Many homes were burnt to ashes in that bloody and futile battle. So many innocent people were killed. Now, I truly regret what I have done, but at the time, I thought nothing of it. The peasants had been far below me, and I needn't care about them. All they had to do was follow the ruler, right? I learned too late that my way of thinking was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Oh, look! It's time for a snack."<em>**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I, the evil flower, bloom attractively with maddening colours.<em>

_The thorns spiraling around me make it impossible to reach me_

_Ah well, at least I'm the most beautiful flower around._

* * *

><p>Finally, the people of Sinnoh had had enough of my nonsense, and I can't say I blame them. As a child, I truly was evil incarnate. The people began to stand up for themselves, for their rights and freedoms that I had denied them. And leading the charge was Gertrude Avadonia, the older sister to the adopted Silver, who's father I had ordered to be…<em>removed<em>. There had been nasty rumours swirling around him, and so I hadn't much choice. His refusal to follow my command only sealed the deal for him. I had forgotten how formidable of an opponent his daughter was, and how much his daughter valued family. I still remember how her red armour had shined brightly that day.

The anger of the people surged under Gertrude's leadership, and together, they took up arms to defeat me. My soldiers were weakened from the war, and so they were not prepared for such a violent and sudden revolt. They were mowed down in a similar fashion to dominoes.

At last, the soldiers could not hold out the commoners any longer, and they stormed the castle to find were I was hiding…

* * *

><p><em>I was finally caught.<br>Or was it…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"How dare you, insolent woman!"<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I, the evil flower, bloom attractively with saddening colours.<em>

_The paradise I had carefully crafted around me was being torn away._

_Ah well, if only I had tried a little harder._

_Everything fades away eventually…_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a far-away land, there lived a beautiful princess. She was only sixteen when she ascended to the throne after her parents had both died from a terrible sickness. That's right. This peaceful nun you see before you was once the ruler of this country, but it was all torn away from me in the blink of an eye. I suppose I had it coming. Now, please stay and hear out the rest of my story.<p>

My execution had been scheduled for three o'clock in the afternoon, and all the country's subjects had flocked to the church to see the tyrannical princess' reign be brought to an end.

_I was in prison, sitting alone in the darkness with my thoughts. Indeed, what was I thinking at that time?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Finally, the time had arrived. The bell sang out in mournful song thrice, not that anyone in the crowd cared about how the princess had felt. She didn't care about them either.<p>

With her head held high and her angular nose straight in the air, she was led to the guillotine. The executioner solemnly removed the princess' hood and urged her head onto the stone holder. When asked if she had any last words, she said: **_"Oh, look! It's time for a snack."_**

* * *

><p><em>I, the evil flower, scatter my vivid petals attractively.<em>

_The people of the present talk about the poison I held_

_Ah well, at least they don't know the truth of what happened._

* * *

><p>That's right. The girl truly was a daughter of evil.<p>

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><em><span>But wait, aren't you the princess?<span>  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, what a mystery indeed... (You all know what really happened)**

**You may have noticed that I revealed Silver's name in the story, but I assure you it was intentional. Allen's real name was Alexiel. In this case, Silver's real name is Sylvester.**

**New character list below! Keep any and all guesses coming!**

**1) Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche - Blue**  
><strong>2) Allen AvadoniaAlexiel Lucifen d'Autriche - Silver**  
><strong>3) Germaine Avadonia - ?<strong>  
><strong>4) Michaela - ?<strong>  
><strong>5) Clarith - ?<br>6) Prim Marlon - ?**  
><strong>7) Kyle Marlon - ?<br>8) Ney Marlon/Futapie - ?  
>9) Keel Freesis - ?<br>10) Yukina Freesis - ?  
>11) Gumilia - ?<br>12) Elluka Clockworker- Platinum Berlitz  
><strong>**  
><strong>


	18. Servant of Evil

**A/N: And here's the twin song to Daughter of Evil. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>My dearest sister, you are a princess, and I am but your lowly servant.<em>

_We are twins, cruelly separated by fate._

_I'd be willing to do anything, even become **evil**__, as long as it's for the sake of protecting you._

* * *

><p>The two of us were born with great expectations upon our tiny shoulders. The great bells of the steeple blessed us. We stood at the altar, smiling foolishly at each other. How exciting that day of our christening had been. We held hands throughout the entire event, and you had told me, "Sylvester, I'm scared." I had reassured you that there was nothing to be frightened of.<p>

However, because of those expectations, we had to be separated. Conveniently enough, you had become possessed by a terrible demon after one of our secret walks, and our father and mother had called in a brilliant mage to exorcise the monster. Once that woman had removed the spirit from you, you had completely forgotten who I was, and my relation to you. Our parents had decided it would be the perfect time to split us apart, and so they did. I was taken in by Sir Leonhart, and you were groomed to become the future Queen of Sinnoh.

* * *

><p>Day and night, I was trained to become the perfect servant for you. And I did my best, though at times it truly was mental torture. But I was learning how to best protect you, my dear sister, so that was fine by me.<p>

Even if the entire world were to turn on you, scorn you and shun you from society, I swear I'll protect you. Just keep on smiling, Bluanne.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest sister, you are a princess, and I am but your lowly servant.<em>

_We are twins, cruelly separated by fate._

_I'd be willing to do anything, even become **evil**__, as long as it's for the sake of protecting you._

* * *

><p>One day, you had sent me out on an errand to a far-away country. I was to deliver a letter to the royal court, more specifically, a letter spilling all of your affections for the Crown Prince Riley Marlon. You had asked him to accept your proposal of marriage. I couldn't be happier for you, dearest sister. As long as you're happy, I'll surely feel the same way.<p>

On my way to the royal palace, I had lost the letter accidentally. Fortunately, a virtuous and beautiful young lady had found the letter and had been keeping hold of it, in case the owner had come looking for it.

She had told me her name was Amarilla. She was so kind and sweet. Her voice radiated warmth and caring, and I couldn't help myself. I found myself in love with her in an instant. I couldn't stop thinking about her, even after I bid her farewell. She was the only girl who filled my mind constantly, day in and day out, all through the night. Her golden hair and chocolate brown eyes danced behind my close eyelids.

But you…you declared war upon her country, and ordered for everything to be destroyed. You tasked me with hunting down that girl, and because it was you who ordered me to do so, I had no choice but to answer to your wishes. You handed to me a cloak, a dagger, and a stern glare, and sent me off once again.

I looked high and low for that girl, I really did. In the end, I couldn't kill her. My heart wouldn't allow myself, and so I hid her in the safest place that I knew of, deep within that forest, in a cave that glittered with the might of a thousand fireworks. She would have been safe there, but…

She killed her. That other maid girl killed her before I could turn around. How could she? I hadn't even noticed that she was there, hiding behind us. I was going to escort Amarilla to the port, where she could take a boat to Kanto and be safe, but I failed. I was so stupid to have not seen it. Lyre was always one step ahead of me. She seemed so innocent, but underneath her cheerful demeanor was a fearsome assassin.

With a heavy heart, I returned to Sinnoh. I lied to you, and made you believe that it was I who killed her, but that wasn't the case. Even though I wasn't the murderer, tears won't stop falling from my eyes. Why? Why is this happening to me?

* * *

><p><em>My dearest sister, you are a princess, and I am but your lowly servant.<em>

_We are twins, driven mad by the gears of fate._

_"Today's snack will be brioche, my lady."_

_You smile and laugh so innocently. I have to protect you._

* * *

><p>I looked out of the palace windows one day to see the once-prosperous kingdom in ruins. It's pretty clear that the reigning monarch will soon fall to the hands of the angered people. Everyone's saying that this is what we deserve, but I certainly disagree with them.<p>

I'm sure that the plan I've concocted will protect my sister from harm. The only downside is that I will likely be sacrificed to the people's anger. That is all right by me. As long as you survive this revolution, I'll be happy.

"My lady, please change into these clothes," I said to you while holding out the very same cloak you had given to me, along with some of my most comfortable servant wear. "You must escape from the palace immediately."

"But, Silver? Why? What's going on?" My sister was thoroughly confused, and it was only after I took off her tiara for her that she finally realized why I was doing this.

"Please, Princess Bluanne. You must do this." I begged for my sister to understand. Her life was in danger, and there wouldn't be much longer until Gertrude managed to knock down the palace doors.

"But what about you, Silver? What are you going to do?" After helping her out of her gown, she began to pull on my shirt and pants.

"I'll be fine," I reassured her. It was obviously the largest lie in the entire universe, but I didn't care. Bluanne had to get out of this castle. "We're twins, so surely no one will know the difference."

"Silver, we're not twins, and that's not what I asked." Regardless, I pushed her into the secret tunnel before fastening the cloak around her thin, shaking body.

"Goodbye, my lady. Stay strong, and stay safe." With those parting words, I had slammed the door in her face and locked it with the key.

I had to get ready to face my foster sister and Prince Riley. I forced my broader shoulders into the dress, and placed the wig on my head, making sure all of my red hair wasn't visible. This was it for me, but for my sister…she has to survive until the punishment is extracted.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest sister, you are a fugitive, and I am the princess in your place.<em>

_We are twins, saddened by fate's cruel design._

_Everyone and anyone would call you evil incarnate._

_Since I am your twin brother, that same blood surely runs through my veins as well._

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in the far-away land of Sinnoh, there lived a beautiful princess. She was only sixteen when she ascended to the throne. Yes, that adorable girl was my twin sister.<p>

Though she was thought to be evil, even if the entire world were to turn on you, scorn you and shun you from society, I swore that I'd protect you. Just keep on smiling, Bluanne.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest sister, you are a princess, and I am but your lowly servant.<em>

_We are twins, cruelly separated by fate._

_I'd be willing to do anything, even become **evil**__, as long as it's for the sake of protecting you._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>If there is anyway fate could be so kind to us, I want to be reborn with you. Then, we'll be able to see each other again.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... (What to say after this?)**

**Does anyone actually want to guess the characters? If not, I can just reveal who everyone is. I think it's more fun with the guessing, personally. More importantly, does anyone even read these author notes? XD  
><strong>

**Character List:**

**1) Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche - Blue**  
><strong>2) Allen AvadoniaAlexiel Lucifen d'Autriche - Silver**  
><strong>3) Germaine Avadonia - ? (Devoted to father)<strong>  
><strong>4) Michaela - ? (Blonde hair)<strong>  
><strong>5) Clarith - ?<br>6) Prim Marlon - ? **  
><strong>7) Kyle Marlon - ?<br>8) Ney Marlon/Futapie - ?  
>9) Keel Freesis - ?<br>10) Yukina Freesis - ?  
>11) Gumilia - ?<br>12) Elluka Clockworker- Platinum Berlitz  
><span>**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	19. Tree Maiden -Millennium Wiegenlied-

**A/N: I apologize for not updating in the longest time! This summer has been pretty busy, and I haven't had much time to write.**

**_The Story thickens..._**

* * *

><p>That fateful day, I met you, a girl with beautiful blue eyes. You had come to the forest, crying pitifully. "I'm sorry for being alive!" Your screams pierced through the forest's lush leaves, and ultimately reached my ears.<p>

In time, I came to learn that you were an outcast in your village. All the other villagers had golden hair or brown eyes. You were the only one who had deep blue eyes. Pretty they were indeed, but they still shunned you and mocked you for them.

You had knelt by the oldest tree in the forest, and with hands clasped in front of your chest, had begged for a friend.

How badly I wanted to grant that wish, but it was impossible. I was only a forest spirit, and there was no way I could reach you in this body.

Then that sorceress had shown up. Long silky black hair swishing down her back, she had wanted an apprentice she could teach the way of the magical arts to. And so I, along with Sassafras, was reborn in a human body. Sassafras had short brown hair and pale blue eyes, while I had the irony of having golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

In the instant that I had become human, I couldn't understand why you were crying, but I was willing to learn. Since I didn't know of the world outside of the forest, it was only natural that I was ignorant.

After I ventured out of the forest with you, I couldn't see anything wrong with such a wonderful world. It was so peaceful outside, with everyone always smiling and laughing. That's why I didn't understand how you felt. That's why I didn't know why you were crying.

* * *

><p><em>The lines of fate have begun to twist together. Even though we are so different, each with our own dreams, ideals and values, eventually we'll be able to understand each other.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let our thousand year vow rise above the heavens and reach all who will listen.<strong>_

_**I'll continue to sing this lullaby, even if it will eventually fade away.**_

_**I was drawn to you, even though we're so different.**_

_**As long as you stay by my side, I'll be able to protect the frail you.**_

* * *

><p>Even though I chose to change from a forest spirit into a human, I thought that I'd instantly be able to understand you and your way of life. Oh, how wrong I was. I began to see why you hated your life in your village. Everyone was indeed kind and sweet, but only to those who were similar to them. Was that the true nature of a human being? Did everyone on this Earth scorn those who were unfamiliar?<p>

One day, you decided enough was enough, and the next day, we had journeyed far from the forest and into a bustling metropolitan city. I had been extremely nervous, but this time it was you who reassured me.

"Everything will be okay, since you're here by my side," you told me with a brilliant smile on your face. It was rare to see you smile, and I felt so happy that you were finally beginning to understand the joys of life, just like me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let our thousand year vow echo far into the sky, and reach anyone who will listen.<em>**

_**I know this lullaby will fade away soon, so I'll sing even louder for you.**_

_**We keep on changing, and we might grow apart, but I promise that I'll be all right when I see your smile.**_

* * *

><p>We were taken in awfully quick by that man. I was surprised that humans could be trusting to strangers. I suppose your eyes had something to do with it, but I said nothing to you, merely happy that we were able to stay together in the city. I was even able to get singing lessons, all thanks to you!<p>

The man, Kellen Freesis, was a powerful merchant, and had a heavy obligation to his own family. He and his wife, Winter, had three adorable children. The oldest girl was a bundle of energy, always charging around the house with her notebook and quill pen, ready to jot down any interesting ideas that came to her genius mind. She was prone to being ditzy, but she was smarter than she looked.

A few months after we moved in, Kellen held a great banquet. Unfortunately, you only got to serve the others and hide in the background, but I was blessed with the chance to show my singing talents to all the nobles and wealthy merchants that were gathered there that night.

And impress them I did. My voice was hauntingly enchanting that night. High notes seemed to ring out for a long time, and low notes crooned and murmured through the still night air.

After I had finished, everyone was bustling around me, praising my voice. But one man in particular stood out in my mind. He was the king of the far-away land of Kanto, Riley Marlon. I believe that he fell in love with me at first sight. Indeed, he was a handsome and kind man, though a little cocky at times, but I felt that I couldn't love him. I rejected his advances, but he kept coming back to the mansion, bearing small presents and sweet words. I really appreciated all of it, but…

He chose to abandon his responsibilities for a woman he had just met. He rejected the proposal of marriage of Bluanne Lucifen d'Autriche, a jealous woman who should not be messed with.  
><strong><em><br>Because he chose me instead of his betrothed, he threw our entire country into the flames of war. If he truly loved me, then maybe...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span><em>Isn't it funny how humans learn their lessons far too late? Only after this war tore us apart from each other did I learn what I felt for you.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let our thousand year vow echo to the ends of the Earth, and reach the place that you stand.<strong>_

_**My newfound resolve is unshakeable.**_

_**I know deep down in my heart that I can't always stay a human, but there is something I must tell you before I go.**_

* * *

><p>Even if everyone on the face of this Earth laughs at you, I swear to Heaven and Hell and back that I'll protect you. My dearest friend, please keep on smiling.<p>

**If you somehow manage to live through this bloody conflict, I'll meet you again underneath the same tree. We'll be able to live together in the forest forever. I'll wait as long as I have to for your return.**

* * *

><p>I forgot to tell you that I met a sweet boy one day while I was out practicing my singing skills. He had dropped an important letter on the road, and had been frantically searching for it. I had been the one to find the letter, and I returned it to him. It seemed that he too fell in love with me at first sight, but I didn't lead him on.<p>

That same boy is now the one standing over me, crying as he holds my body close to him. I'm fading away from this world slowly, a knife implanted deep into my chest. The crackling of the electric cave soothes me as I leave this form behind and become a forest spirit once more.

My brown-haired assassin has left, and is nowhere to be found. She had hidden in the shadows of the cave, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When Silver's back had been turned, she took the chance to get rid of me.

The only one who knew the truth of my murder was Silver, but I knew who he was. When word of my death reaches the ears of Riley, he'll automatically assume the killer. I wish I wouldn't die here, in seclusion. If only we had run from Unova a little earlier, like the sorceress had suggested for us to do.

* * *

><p>I beg of you, continue to live your life. Don't cry over my death, because you know I wouldn't have wanted you to do so. Stay in the land of the living until it is your time to go.<p>

_Your deep blue eyes shine so bright. Your smile blinds a thousand suns._

_If we could meet again, there's something I want to tell you._

_If we could meet again, there's something I need to tell you._

_**If I were to be reborn…  
><strong>__  
>Faith, I'm certain we'll meet again someday. Keep smiling until the end.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I used to not like this song very much, but after re-listening to it a few times, I fell in love.  
><strong>

**Character List:**

**1) Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche - Blue**  
><strong>2) Allen AvadoniaAlexiel Lucifen d'Autriche - Silver**  
><strong>3) Germaine Avadonia - ? (Devoted to father)<strong>  
><strong>4) Michaela - ? (Blonde hair, brown eyes)<strong>  
><strong>5) Clarith - ? (Dark blue eyes)<br>6) Prim Marlon - ? **  
><strong>7) Kyle Marlon - ?<br>8) Ney Marlon/Futapie - ? (Brown hair)  
>9) Keel Freesis - ?<br>10) Yukina Freesis - ?  
>11) Gumilia - ? (Short brown hair, pale blue eyes)<br>12) Elluka Clockworker- Platinum Berlitz  
><span>**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	20. Regret Message

**A/N: This one's really short, but I hope it's sweet.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Silver, are you serious about this? A tiny bottle with a wish written in it can't possibly make all your wishes come true." The haughty princess tilted her head in confusion as her servant knelt down on the sand, waves washing over his knees.<em>

_Silver turned his head back to look at his twin. "Don't you want to try too, Bluanne?"_

_She scoffed daintily, pointing her nose high into the air. "It's just a game some foolish plebeians thought of. I needn't try it for myself."_

_Silver's eyes narrowed in sadness, and it didn't go past the princess unnoticed. She corrected herself, "You already grant all of my wishes anyways!" She mustered the brightest smile she could and plastered it onto her face._

_"How about this wish?" A sly smile spread across the servant's face. "I wish that no one will propose to you, Milady."_

_"What!?" Bluanne glared at Silver. "What if I love the man and he says no because of your wish? Stupid Silver! Stupid! Stupid!" She began to violently stamp at the ground, for it would be too late to stop the wish if that was what her servant truly wished for._

_It was then that Silver burst into laughter. Wiping tears away from his eyes, he said, "Just kidding, princess." He then stood up and watched the bottle disappear into the horizon. "I wished for Milady to be happy for all of eternity."_

_"You…" Bluanne sighed, and then she too gazed out at the horizon. "Silver, I'm happiest whenever you're next to me. Please, just stay by my side."_

_"Is that really true?" Silver's eyes widened in surprise. "It'll be a great honour if I could do that, Bluanne."_

* * *

><p>Silhouetted against the sunset, a lone girl stands at the mouth of the harbour. <em>What thoughts are on her mind at this time?<em>

"This legend about the sea…it's been here for a long time, hasn't it?" the girl murmured softly before removing her shoes. Her feet slipped into the surf, cool salt water rushing around her toes. "Perhaps my wish will come true, just like you said."

_"Write your wish on a piece of parchment.  
>Put it into a small glass bottle and let it float away into the sea.<br>The wish will surely come true someday."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A small glass bottle is slowly drifting away from the beach.<br>Within that bottle is a secret wish written on parchment.  
>Quietly disappearing beyond the horizon without a trace…<em>**

* * *

><p>"Silver, you were always so kind to me. You'd do anything for my sake." The girl's knees gave out and she collapsed in the water, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she managed to blubber out. "You did everything for me and I never gave you anything in return. I was so selfish, but you…!"<p>

_"You used to always be at my side, fulfilling my each and every wish.  
>But since you are no longer here, I'll let the sea deliver my thoughts for you."<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A hidden wish is slowly drifting away from the beach.<br>Along with it come tears and slight regret.  
>Why is it that we only recognize our sins after everything is over?<em>**

**_ A small glass bottle is slowly drifting away from the beach.  
>Within that bottle is a secret wish written on parchment.<br>Quietly disappearing beyond the horizon without a trace…_**

**_ A hidden wish is slowly drifting away from the beach.  
>Along with it come tears and slight regret.<em>**

* * *

><p>"If there is any way that God would allow us to be reborn, it would be nice if we could be twins again…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love how the song starts off with a music box version of Servant of Evil.  
><strong>

**From now on, I'm just gonna post the list of characters when they appear in the story. Speak now, or forever hold your peace. XD**

**Character List:**

**1) Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche - Blue**  
><strong>2) Allen AvadoniaAlexiel Lucifen d'Autriche - Silver**  
><strong>3) Germaine Avadonia - <span>Platinum Berlitz<span>**  
><strong>4) Michaela - <span>Yellow<span>**  
><strong>5) Clarith - ?<br>6) Prim Marlon - ?**  
><strong>7) Kyle Marlon - <span>Red<span>  
>8) Ney MarlonFutapie - ?  
>9) Keel Freesis - <span>Black<span>  
>10) Yukina Freesis - ?<br>11) Gumilia - Sapphire Birch  
>12) Elluka Clockworker- <span>Platinum Berlitz<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	21. Daughter of White

**A/N: The longest song in the Evillious Chronicles is here! Unfortunately, it's not the longest chapter, but anyways...**

**On with the_ Story_...**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for being alive!" I cried out in terror as one of the other village girls grabbed by hair and began hauling me up.<p>

"Huh, you keep on saying that, Faith," the girl sneered. "It's almost like you're used to it."

It's true. Since I was old enough to walk and talk, others have given me that look. I was always the unwanted child, the devil child. I've long since gotten used to saying such a thing; those words don't hold as much meaning as they did before.

I was the only one in my village with brown hair and deep blue eyes, and anyone who was different would be ignored or shunned. My mother before me suffered from the same fate, as I do now.

"Too bad. If only you had blonde hair or brown eyes like us," the girl who had a fistful of my hair motioned at the other girls gathered around. They all nodded in agreement. She flung me to the ground with a sound of disgust. "You should just stay in the dirt where you belong."

They all left quickly after that, leaving my prone body lying on the ground. I didn't blame them, either. Not only did I look different, but I acted different too. I was quiet and soft-spoken, often appearing cold or unwilling to speak. But I'm not a cold person. It's just that no one understood me, and so I didn't voice out my thoughts in fear of retaliation.

Whenever I have the chance, I escape from my village and flee deep into the woods. The thousand year old tree stands there, and I kneel down to pray.

"O God, if you exist in the world, listen to my plea." I would always begin. "I just want someone, anyone to be my friend."

* * *

><p>A few days later, I met you, lying underneath the thousand year old tree. I rushed over to your side, and heaved your body upright, using my shoulders as support. It was then that I realized you were suffering from a high fever. Having little choice, I decided to bring you back home with me and take care of your sickness.<p>

You were burning, and it almost felt like I had slung fire over my shoulder. And you were so light, but I nursed you back to health. It wasn't long before we became the best of friends, but something bothered me. Why were you my friend? You and I were so different!

After you recovered from your fever, you introduced yourself to the village. Everyone had been enthralled by your luscious golden locks. Your voice was so sweet, and your smile so kind. Just why had you been kind to me? Had you pitied me because I was so inferior?

**_If that's the case, then I don't want your kindness!_**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down my face. She gently held me as I wept. Why, Amarilla? Why are you so kind to me? I just don't understand you at all. I'm so useless, and I'm looked down on by everyone else in my village. So why did you choose me as her only friend?<p>

"It's because you're the most wonderful person I have ever met." Her milky brown eyes shone, and her smile was so comforting and gentle. I could only cry.

**_Even if the entire world turns against me and shuns me, there's someone who needs me by their side. That's all I need to know to be happy._**

* * *

><p>A while later after you healed, I suggested for us to do the impossible: run away from this village and start a new life in the city of Castelia, where no one would look down upon me. I remember how nervous you were, trembling as I led you around the port city in search of a job. This time it was me who calmed you down. Everything would be okay, even if everything was unfamiliar. We were together; surely we could get through any challenge.<p>

We chose to become servants for a wealthy merchant and his wife. We had no other place to go, and so we chose this job so we could survive. They accepted us very quickly, but the wife held a few reservations about you at first. She had threatened you after hearing my story, but I told her that you were the only one who helped me. She had few worries after that. It was only later that I learned she's had a bad encounter with people of your kind.

We served Kellen Freesis, one of the most influential men in Unova. Though he was rich and successful, he never looked down on his servants, which I was thankful for. He was devoted to his family, and doted on all of them, even including his servants in his extended family. His wife, Winter, turned out to be a kind but incredibly demanding woman. Everything had to be perfect, carefully arranged and dusted, though she was willing to help out when she had spare time. Their oldest daughter Belinda was a breath of fresh air. She always carried around a notebook and quill to record the happenings around the house. A little klutzy, but insightful and curious.

For many weeks, we lived happily under the Freesis house. I never worried about being discriminated against, and you didn't need to worry about me either.

**_Then one day, a friend of Kellen Freesis came by the mansion. _****_His_****_ arrival changed everything._**

A banquet was held on that fateful night, and you were honoured with the chance to introduce your singing talent to other influential people in Unova. I was only serving and helping in the back, but I was so happy for you. It was more than enough to hear you sing. Your voice was so beautiful that night. Everything came to a standstill. Sweet and delicate high notes, warm and rich low notes. You had us all entranced. When you finally finished your solo, everyone around us burst into applause and gathered around you to shower you with praise. But that man stood out in particular in my mind. He was the king of Kanto, a nation to the east of Unova. Riley Marlon, a handsome man with piercing red eyes.

After listening to you sing on the stage, he fell deeply in love with you. You continually rejected his advances, but I saw that you kept all of the little gifts he gave you. At first, I couldn't understand why you would reject him. He wasn't stuck-up or prissy, and had a nice face along with being the King of a country!

I soon realized it. You didn't love him the same way you loved me. And also, to accept his love would mean to bring down the wrath of Bluanne Lucifen d'Autriche, the ruling princess of Sinnoh.

**_But he loved you so much he was willing to reject her marriage proposal._**

* * *

><p>Because the King of Kanto rejected the Princess of Sinnoh's marriage proposal, Unova became engulfed by war. The cruel and jealous queen gave the order: <strong><em>"Kill all the blonde-haired women!"<em>**

* * *

><p>And suddenly so many people were gone, all because of the arrogant king and jealous queen. All the blonde-haired women were killed, but I was spared by the search parties, only because my hair was brown.<p>

We should have listened to the sorceress' advice. Why hadn't we left Unova sooner? You hadn't wanted to, but now…

I wish I could have died instead of you.

Why is this happening?

I can't…

This is…

No…

Impossible…  
><strong><em><br>Curse the conceited Daughter of Evil!_**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for being alive," I whispered helplessly. I'm so used to saying such things that none of it registers in my mind anymore. I've complained my whole life at how unfortunate I had been, but now…<p>

After I learned of your death, I moved out from the Freesis mansion and into a small chapel near the harbour. Life was simple but honest, and that was the way I liked it. No one tormented me for looking different than everyone else. Truth be told, I enjoyed it.

The war was rumoured to be over, as the queen had been captured and killed in the revolution. Everything returned to being peaceful.

One day it happened, just the same way I met you. I was outside tending to the gardens when I saw her. She was lying on the ground, exhausted and running a high fever. I managed to get her inside the chapel. There, I brought her to the infirmary and nursed her back to health.

It wasn't long before we became close, but she and I are very different from each other. She kept everything about her past hidden, in the dark. One could only guess at what her previous life was like. The air of mystery surrounding her got me wondering.

One day late at night, I overheard her confession at the confession box. Tears poured down her face, and she seemed so sad, so miserable with regret. Oh, how could this be? The girl that I rescued is…**_ the _****_Daughter of Evil_****_._**

* * *

><p>In the early morning, that girl stood at the edge of town, facing the sea. She looked so lonely standing there, but I had decided. I would do anything to get your revenge, Amarilla.<p>

I came up behind her, and in a flash, removed the gleaming knife from my dress pocket. She didn't even notice my arrival, focused at a distant point in the horizon. The sun began to rise, painting a beautiful shade of orange and pink in the sky. I pointed the knife, readied my resolve, and swung it up in a high arc...

* * *

><p>I'm so pathetic. I have to apologize to you, my dearest friend. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take your revenge. She reminded me of myself, all those months ago. A lonely girl with nothing at all. I know the pain she's feeling. Living all by yourself is terribly sad.<p>

The lonely girl who was unable to do anything herself improved her baking skills bit by bit. I have to say the brioche she made was very delicious.

* * *

><p>But I have to confess one more thing to you, Amarilla. That moment in the harbour, when I couldn't take your revenge, I saw the ghost of a reflection. It might have been my eyes playing tricks on me, or maybe it was real, but there was a red-haired boy standing in the surf.<p>

_**I wonder who that boy was…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We've almost arrived at the end of the Story of Evil! Just two more chapters to go.**

**Character List:**

**1) Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche - Blue**  
><strong>2) Allen AvadoniaAlexiel Lucifen d'Autriche - Silver**  
><strong>3) Germaine Avadonia - <span>Platinum Berlitz<span>**  
><strong>4) Michaela - <span>Yellow<span>**  
><strong>5) Clarith - <span>Faitsu<span>/Whi-Two  
>6) Prim Marlon - ?<strong>  
><strong>7) Kyle Marlon - <span>Red<span>  
>8) Ney MarlonFutapie - ?  
>9) Keel Freesis - <span>Black<span>  
>10) Yukina Freesis - ?<br>11) Gumilia - Sapphire Birch  
>12) Elluka Clockworker- <span>Platinum Berlitz<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


	22. Blink

**A/N: I'm still alive! I really apologize for the long wait, but hopefully not too long! And I can't imagine my story to be too interesting, anyways. I'm literally just taking each song and changing it around to fit the PokeSpe characters. But to those who do love this story, please enjoy!**

**_Don't close your eyes...Time will pass in an instant._**

* * *

><p>Deep within the forest stands a young sapling that has just taken root. Its leaves are a fresh shade of green, and its branches are soft and supple. I suppose that when the tree finally grows strong, I'll be a lot older than I am now. But I wonder if I'll still be alive.<p>

_Will I still be alive?  
><em>

* * *

><p>The girl standing next to me gazes at the tree in silence. Since the sapling used to be her best friend, it's no wonder that she'd be pensive. And I was the one who'd indirectly killed that friend through my selfish actions.<p>

Thankfully, the blonde-haired girl was actually a tree spirit, and had been revived by a powerful sorceress as a fit sorceress directed for the two of us to plant it in Pinwheel Forest, as that's where the thousand-year-old tree stood. Since that tree wouldn't last forever, Amarilla would eventually take over as the guardian of the forest.

When the sapling has grown a lot more leaves, the world will have drastically changed.

_Would the sins I've committed finally be forgiven?  
>I doubt it, but one can hope…<br>_

* * *

><p>I continue to stare at you, the woman I had been so jealous of. But now, as a tree, even the timespan of a millennium would be the blink of an eye for you.<p>

"Let's go, Blue," The brown-haired girl finally snapped out of her trance and beckoned at me.

"Of course, Faith," I replied softly. She likely didn't want to stay too long, as all the precious memories of her one and only friend would surely float back up and haunt her.

_The two of us send out a prayer from the base of the young sapling.  
>A wish filled with thoughts of an eternity of peace…<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's all right, Bluanne. I've already forgiven you.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fini! We're almost at the end of the Story of Evil! All you hidden anonymous followers, please continue to guess at who's who!  
><strong>

**Character List:**

**1) Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche - Blue**  
><strong>2) Allen AvadoniaAlexiel Lucifen d'Autriche - Silver**  
><strong>3) Germaine Avadonia - <span>Platinum Berlitz<span>**  
><strong>4) Michaela - <span>Yellow<span>**  
><strong>5) Clarith - <span>Faitsu<span>/Whi-Two  
>6) Prim Marlon - ?<strong>  
><strong>7) Kyle Marlon - <span>Red<span>  
>8) Ney MarlonFutapie - ?  
>9) Keel Freesis - <span>Black<span>  
>10) Yukina Freesis - ?<br>11) Gumilia - Sapphire Birch  
>12) Elluka Clockworker- <span>Platinum Berlitz<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, please review if you like it, have an idea you want me incorporate, or if you have constructive criticism!<strong>

**Signing off,**  
><strong>Sweetie147<strong>


End file.
